Con todo mi corazón
by Carolina. Cullen.Swan
Summary: Bella Swan se encuentra con dos pequeños ángeles que recientemente han sido testigos de la muerte de su madre. Bella es una joven empleada del departamento de Psicología de Servicios infantiles que busca con anhelo ser madre después de años. ¿ Podrá ayudarlos a superar la perdida y encontrar una nueva familia junto a su esposo Edward? Todos humanos.
1. El inicio

**__****Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

**Con todo mi corazón**

**Capitulo I: El inicio**

—_Watson y Scott, tenemos una emergencia les mando la dirección, una vecina acaba de llamar diciendo que en la casa de enseguida se han escuchado vidrios rotos, gritos de una mujer y llantos de niños; otras unidades también van hacia allá. _

—Enseguida Carmen.

Watson encendió las luces del coche de policía y apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo. Pronto otro coche de la policía de Seattle se unió y en menos de cinco minutos llegaron a la residencia que estaba en relativa calma. La noche estaba cayendo, por lo cual las sombras podían engañar y ocasionar que con un solo sonido ocasionado por el viento de otoño se te enchinara la piel.

Los cuatro hombres tomaron sus armas y caminaron sigilosamente hacia aquella casa con aspecto desprolijo y oscuro. La puerta se mecía a causa del viento, cerrándose y abriéndose.

El Oficial Watson abrió sigilosamente la puerta, sus sentidos estaban alerta a cualquier situación que se pudiera presentar. Un pequeño gemido se escucho después de un sonido de alguien arrastrándose.

— ¡Policía de Seattle, quédese en donde esta!—Un sollozo se escucho.

Watson le hizo una seña a Guzmán para que tocara el interruptor de la luz. Las luces los cegó por un momento a todos. Cuando abrieron los ojos no esperaban con encontrarse con esa escena.

Una mujer tirada en el sucio piso de madera con la vista pérdida y en un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

— ¡Rápido Guzmán! Llame a la ambulancia—el suchodicho prendió su radio y empezó a dar todos los detalles a la persona del otro lado.

—Jefe…creo que ya no sigue con nosotros— el oficial Scott tomo el pulso de la mujer.

—Maldición, acordonen la zona y llama al detective Whitlock.

—Jefe, creo que será mejor que llamen a servicios infantiles.

— ¿Por qué diablos vamos a necesitar a servicios infantiles? —El jefe Watson estaba empezando a desesperarse, la ambulancia y los peritos no llegaban. Se acerco a Rivera que estaba agachado cerca del desayunador.

Se agacho junto con él y miro cuatro pequeños ojos que los miraban, unos llenos de terror y los otros llenos de alegría ajenos a todo lo que pasaba. Watson los ilumino con su lámpara para ver a dos niños pequeños, uno oscilando entre los cuatro a seis años y una niña de no más de dos años. Cada uno con aparente desnutrición y con la ropa sucia.

—Quiero a mi mami. —El niño tomo a la que los oficiales suponían que era su hermana y se encogió más dentro del oscuro lugar en el que se encontraban.

.

.

Edward Cullen despertó con el sonido de la cadena del baño, siguió acostado con los ojos cerrados tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño hasta que sintió como su lado de la cama se hundía y silenciosos sollozos empezaron a salir del tembloroso cuerpo de su acompañante.

Abrió los ojos y vio la espalda temblorosa de su esposa. Se acomodo de lado y la toco en el hombro.

—Amor ¿Qué sucede? —Bella Swan brinco por la impresión y sorbió su nariz. Edward se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás poniendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Bella — ¿Me dirás que tienes? —La beso en la mejilla —Llorar le hace mal a nuestro bebe— le dijo con voz tierna.

—No hay bebe —le contesto su esposa con voz gélida.

— ¿Cómo que no hay bebe? Pensé….tu… yo —Edward no sabía que pensar. Los sollozos de Bella se volvieron a escuchar por la habitación —Cariño… no llores ¿Dime como sabes eso? —Edward la volteo para que ambos se pudieran ver mientras tenían la conversación.

—Hoy me ha bajado la regla —Bella aparto la mirada mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo derecho. Edward la limpio.

—Cariño—Edward solo la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo—No sé qué decir, solo que ante todo te amo, tal vez aun no era el momento.

—Es que estaba tan ilusionada—Bella lloro en su pecho—Pensé que por fin seriamos padres.

—Aun somos jóvenes amor, podemos seguir intentándolo e intentándolo. Sólo por favor no vuelvas a encerrarte como la vez pasada. Juntos superaremos esta, ok. Nada pasa, seguiremos adelante —Edward acaricio la espalda de su esposa para que se calmara.

Recordó el aborto espontaneo que había tenido su esposa el cual la sumió en una depresión de casi seis meses. Su esposa amaba a los niños, por lo cual trabajaba como parte del equipo de psicólogos de servicios infantiles de la ciudad, ayudando a los niños que viven escenas de violencia o son separados de ambos padres.

—Lo siento.

—No hiciste nada cariño, solo… nos tomaremos las cosas con más calma, sin presión… si nuestro bebe llega lo amaremos… si no seguiremos esperando ansiosos por el —La beso en la frente —Te amo Bella.

—Te amo, Ed. Gracias.

El viernes paso lentamente, mientras desayunaban Edward se dio cuenta de aquel brillo de tristeza en los ojos de su esposa, cuando sonreía parecía una mueca y se notaba ausente. Edward se despidió de su esposa con un beso y un te amo antes de irse a su oficina que estaba en el centro, preocupado por la reacción de su esposa.

Bella se quedo sola en casa y se permitió llorar por última vez por aquel hijo que su vientre no pudo engendrar. Tenía que irse a su oficina antes de aquel necesario reparador fin de semana que le esperaba. Se puso un traje sastre color beige y unos zapatos cómodos, se hizo una cola de caballo despeinado y salió de su casa.

Ángela su jefa, se encontraba en incapacidad debido a una fractura en su pierna por lo cual al ser la segunda en mando tenía el doble de trabajo que hacer. Al ser viernes, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue hacer unos cuantos reportes y recibir los reportes de las demás asistentes sociales.

La tarde paso rápido por lo cual a las seis de la tarde estaba guardando todo listo para ir a su casa.

—_toc toc —_ Bella levanto la mirada y se encontró con Jasper.

—Hola Jasper ¿pasa algo? —pregunto Bella con voz cansada.

—Solo tengo una entrega que darte—Jasper le dio el ramo de flores a Bella, unas cuantas ya estaban decaídas. Bella lo miro interrogante.

—Lo siento, tu marido me mando por ellas hace horas pero hasta ahora tengo tiempo de traértelas —Jasper levanto las manos para librarse del problema. Bella no pudo evitar reír, su propia risa la sorprendió, así que le sonrió a Jasper honestamente.

—Gracias Jazz, no te hubieras molestado. —Tomo su bolso con la otra mano — ¿Por qué no vienes con Alice el domingo? Creo que podríamos hacer una parrillada con toda la familia.

—Claro cariño, nos vemos el domingo—Bella asintió con una sonrisa y paso por su lado. Llego a su coche y aunque el dolor estaba ahí, supo que pronto desaparecería. Giro la llave y el carro arranco, Salió a la casi oscura calle y se dirigió a su casa.

Los viernes Edward salía más temprano, por lo cual él se encargaba de comprar la comida. Cuando llego a casa, Edward se encontraba acomodando la mesa. Bella entro sigilosamente y lo abrazo por la espalda, ocasionando que Edward brincara por la sorpresa.

—Gracias por las flores —Lo beso en su fuerte espalda.

—No fue nada—Edward la volteo y la beso —Hola.

—Hola —Bella le sonrió, Edward se alegro de notar menos el brillo en sus ojos. — ¿quieres cenar ya? La cena esta lista.

—Claro—Bella lo beso de nuevo castamente en los labios, por el saldría de aquel hoyo en el que se encontraba, pues sabía que no era la única que sufría y el no debería cargar por el dolor de ambos.

La cena paso entre besos y miradas fortuitas. Pronto ambos estaban en la habitación. Bella estaba acostada contra con el respaldo leyendo un libro esperando que Edward saliera del baño. Cuando salió y se acostó en la cama, este abrió los brazos para que Bella se acurrucara junto a él.

—Buenas noches, amor.

—Buenas, te amo.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, pero esto no duro mucho cuando unas horas después el celular de Bella sonó y vibro contra la madera. Edward gimió frustrado y abrazo más fuerte a Bella junto a él.

—Ed, tengo que contestar —Bella estiro la mano con dificultad y tomo el teléfono, miro el identificador y se dio cuenta que era el numero de su oficina.

—Isabella Cullen—contesto.

—Señora Cullen, habla el oficial Watson, intente comunicarme con la señorita Ángela pero me dijeron que usted estaba a cargo, podría venir a la estación.

—Oficial Watson, este no es mi horario de oficina—le recordó. Edward la soltó y giro hacia el otro lado. Se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto para no molestar a su esposo.

—Es una emergencia señora, tenemos dos niños en una escena del crimen—a Bella se le congelo la sangre— Ellos no sufrieron ningún daño —aclaro al oficial, al darse cuenta que había utilizado mal las palabras —Ellos han presenciado el asesinato de sus madre y el más grande no ha pronunciado ninguna palabra. No sabemos cómo proseguir.

—Hubiera empezado por ahí, Oficial —cuando se trataba de niños, Bella era capaz de sacar sus garras —Estaré ahí en unos minutos. Solo no presionen a los niños para hablar, póngalos en un lugar seguro y calmado, por favor.

—Claro señora —Bella colgó y entro a su cuarto abriendo los cajones para buscar un poco de ropa.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Edward se despertó y tallo su cara para despertarse, vio como Bella se ponía el sujetador y luego una camisa de vestir — ¿Paso algo malo? ¿A dónde vas?

—Hay una emergencia en el trabajo. Necesito ir.

Edward se tiro en la cama y tiro su brazo por sus ojos, sabía que no iba a poder dormir si sabía que Bella iba a manejar sola a las dos de la mañana.

—No vayas cariño.

—Tengo que ir, hay dos niños pequeños que han…visto como asesinaban a su madre—Bella se estremeció.

—Amor, estos casos te hacen más daño de lo que crees, no quiero verte triste… podemos usar nuestros ahorros para que abras tu propio consultorio.

Bella no respondió, se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios.

—Vuelve a dormir, tratare de regresar pronto.

—Voy contigo.

—No —Bella lo pico en la mejilla —Duerme.

Antes de salir por la puerta Bella volteo a ver a Edward.

—Amo mi trabajo porque sé que puedo ayudar a un niño a sentirse mejor y ayudarlo a superar sus traumas, no me hagas trabajar en una aburrida oficina.

—Nunca te obligaría a nada —Edward la miro a los ojos —ve con cuidado —le lanzo un beso y Bella salió de la casa.

…

— ¿Dónde están los niños? —Bella pregunto cuando entro a la estación de policías.

—Señora Cullen, soy el oficial Watson, sígame por favor —Bella acepto el apretón de manos y siguió al oficial a una pequeña sala.

—La niña es una bebe, ella sigue riendo con todo el mundo como si no hubiera pasado nada. El niño es el que no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salimos de su casa.

—Claro —Bella asintió —Gracias por llamarme oficial —Bella tomo la manija entre sus manos y entro al a habitación.

Un niño pequeño con el cabello negro y lacio se encontraba rayando una hoja de papel de color rojo. Cuando noto que alguien entraba por la puerta se tenso, pero al voltear hacia arriba sus ojos se iluminaron y salto de la silla.

—Mamá, por fin llegaste —Se abrazo a las piernas de Bella, la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar pues todo paso muy rápido. El pequeño se sujetaba con fuerza y Bella solo pudo acariciar su espalda.

* * *

**¿Una nueva historia? Solo si ustedes le dan la oportunidad. Pues bien esta sera la primera vez que escribió sobre un asesinato y que involucre psicología infantil. **

**Esta historia la empezare en marzo, esperando para esas fechas terminar Amor y Celos (no se desesperen chicas ya tengo el capitulo casi listo). **

**Lo siento, no puede contenerme para subirlo y para escuchar su opinion. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo****, ¿por que no me dicen si quieren que lo continué?**

**Saluditos. **


	2. Capitulo II

**********__****Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

**Con todo mi corazón.**

**Capítulo II.**

_Un niño pequeño con el cabello negro y lacio se encontraba rayando una hoja de papel de color rojo. Cuando noto que alguien entraba por la puerta se tenso, pero al voltear hacia arriba sus ojos se iluminaron y salto de la silla._

—_Mamá, por fin llegaste —Se abrazo a las piernas de Bella, la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar pues todo paso muy rápido. El pequeño se sujetaba con fuerza y Bella solo pudo acariciar su espalda._

…

Bella acaricio la pequeña espalda del niño que estaba sujeto a sus piernas, se sostenía tan fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de esta.

—Señora Cullen, cuidado. El niño le dejo un ojo morado a Guzmán cuando lo toco —Bella lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido por la interrupción.

—Gracias por la información señor Watson—hablo cortantemente para que se retirara.

El pequeño se separo de sus piernas y volteo hacia arriba para ver que la mujer que estaba abrazando no era su madre. Se trato de zafar asustado de los brazos de Bella y cuando lo logro, miro a su alrededor para buscar una salida, no había ninguna, por lo cual corrió hacia el rincón a un lado de una planta de plástico.

—Señor Watson, se puede retirar —El oficial asintió avergonzado y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Bella miro a su alrededor buscando al pequeño, hasta que lo encontró en una esquina temblando y con los ojos cerrados. Bella se acercó, pero no demasiado para asustar al pequeño, cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, se sentó en la alfombra cerca de él, para ponerse a su misma altura.

—Hola Cariño —le hablo con voz dulce —Soy Bella ¿quieres jugar un poco conmigo? Tengo algunos juguetes aquí.

El pequeño niño abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Bella. Bella se arrastro hasta alcanzar un baúl, el niño se encogió más en su lugar al ver, el objeto desconocido.

—No pasa nada, tengo algunos juguetes muy divertidos —Bella sonrió y abrió el baúl, empezó a hurgar en él para encontrar algunos juguetes entretenidos para un niño de _¿3 o 4 años? _ El pequeño niño, aunque temblando aun, alzo su pequeña cabeza, para tratar de ver el contenido dentro de la caja — ¿Te gustan las pelotas? —Bella le pregunto al niño, este asintió lentamente—Cuando era pequeña coleccionaba pelotas de todos los colores y tamaños, a mi me encantaba una roja brillante igual que este —Bella saco una pelota roja brillante — ¿Te gustan los robots? Mi hermano Emmett tenía uno que era muy divertido y prendía luces de todos los colores —El pequeño no dejaba de prestar atención a todos los juguetes que Bella estaba sacando, nunca había visto tantos, sus manos picaban por jugar aunque sea un minuto con ellos.

Bella dejo un robot sobre el suelo y sin querer aplasto un botón que hizo que diferentes sonidos de disparos salieran por la bocina. El pequeño se asusto con el sonido, los avances que había hecho Bella quedaron en el olvido. El niño se acurrucó más en la esquina, pero empezó a llorar.

—Cariño calma —Bella intento acercarse, pero el pequeño intento alejarse más, el pequeño estaba llorando desesperado. Bella tenía miedo de que se ahogara, pues agarraba grandes bocanadas de aire. Bella se acerco a él, aunque fuera contraproducente, aunque el pequeño tomo resistencia al principio, después de estar en los brazos de Bella, se calmo. —Sh…es solo un juguete, no pasa nada—Bella acariciaba el brazo del niño. Pronto el llanto se convirtió en espasmo — ¿Un jugo? —Bella le pregunto al niño, este la miro sin comprender.

Bella intento levantarse, pero el pequeño gimió asustado. Bella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, se intento levantar de nuevo, pero el pequeño la tomo de la chaqueta y la miro con ojos suplicantes para que no lo dejara.

Bella lo tomo en brazos, el niño aunque se sobresalto un poco, luego se relajo, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Bella. Esta se acerco a un mini refrigerador y aunque no encontró jugo de uva, encontró dos latas de jugo de manzana, tomo dos popotes y lo llevo hacia el único sillón que estaba en la blanca habitación.

Dejo al pequeño sentado, asustado la volteo a ver pensando que lo iba a dejar.

—Descuida, me voy a sentar aquí —Bella señalo el asiento de enseguida. En cuanto se sentó, el pequeño se acerco lo más que pudo a ella. Bella abrió la lata de jugo, puso el popote y se lo entrego al niño. El pequeño observo el contenido de jugo—Es jugo de manzana —Bella lo alentó, el pequeño acerco su pequeña boquita al popote y empezó a absolver, al principio lentamente, pero pronto vio como el pequeño niño tomaba con desesperación —Con calma, no te vayas a ahogar —El pequeño se sonrojo y tomo con más calma, segundos después se escucho como el popote trataba de absorber todo lo que quedaba de los restos del jugo.

— ¿Quieres jugar un poco? —El pequeño vio el robot que estaba tirado en el piso, la mirada que le dio, le hizo saber a Bella que él no quería — ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa? —El pequeño asintió y con timidez tomo su mano, llevándola hacia la mesa donde estaba al principio. Con dificultad subió a la silla y apunto la que estaba a un lado de el, para que Bella se sentara. Tomo su crayón rojo y empezó a rayar toda la hoja.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Bella le pregunto, el se encogió de hombros —Sabes, no me has dicho tu nombre — El pequeño la miro sin entender, le dio vuelta a la hoja y escribió su nombre:

"_Danny"_

—Qué lindo nombre —el pequeño bostezo, Bella miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran casi las cinco de la mañana — ¿Estas cansado? —El pequeño asintió — ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? —El pequeño negó asustado — ¿tienes miedo? —El niño asintió — ¿De qué?—de nuevo volvió a negar asustado —No te preocupes cariño, yo te cuidare ¿quieres que cuide tus sueños? —el pequeño asintió y se le escapo otro bostezo. Bella asintió sonriendo para darle ánimos, lo acompaño al sillón posando su mano en su espalda — ¿me puedes regalar tu dibujo? —Este asintió —Gracias.

Bella tomo un cojín del sillón y lo puso en forma de almohada. El pequeño niño, se subió al sillón y se acomodo listo para acostarse, empezó a temblar.

— ¿Tienes frio? —asintió, Bella se quito su chamarra y la acomodo sobre el cuerpecito de Danny. Bella se sentó en la alfombra y empezó a acariciar la cabecita de Danny. Danny la mira con sus ojos azules, tratando de guardar en su memoria su cara, Bella le sonrió y él lo hizo de vuelta —Duerme, yo te cuidare.

— ¿Y mi _helmanita?_ — Bella quedo hipnotizada por su voz, tanto que tardo unos cuantos segundos en responder.

—Está en otra habitación, unas amigas están cuidando de ella, yo cuidare que ambos estén bien.

— ¿Con tus amigas ángeles? —volvió a hablar casi en la inconsciencia.

—Mmh—el niño puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Bella y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

Bella se quedo unos cuantos minutos observándolo dormir, parecía tan en calma, como un ángel de cabellos negros. Bella vio como sus sueños se empezaron a perturbar, acaricio su mejilla para calmarlo y el pequeño volvió a dormir tranquilo.

Bella vio como movía la boca succionando algo, por lo cual era un signo de que aun usaba un chupón, aunque claro, el era ya un poco mayor para usarlo. Siguió viéndolo dormir, hasta que sin darse cuenta sus ojos también se estaban cerrando por el cansancio.

Unos toques en la puerta la despertaron, volteo hacia ella y vio al oficial Watson asomando la cabeza.

—Señora Cullen ¿podemos hablar? —Bella asintió aun medio dormida, se levanto del suelo, sus músculos dolían, antes de salir, tallo su cara para despejarse. — ¿El niño ha hablado algo sobre el incidente?

—No, creo que ha consecuencia del shock ha perdido el habla temporalmente —El oficial Watson asintió pensativo.

— ¿Y cuándo podrá recuperarla?

—No lo sé —Bella se abrazo a si misma, el clima estaba frio y Daniel tenía su chaqueta —Podrían pasar días, meses e incluso años.

—Maldición —Watson susurro — ¿No podría obligarlo a hablar?

—Oficial, obligarlo a hablar hará todo contraproducente y podría hacer que su falta de habla dure más tiempo, no estamos hablando solo de un berrinche del niño, el pequeño ha visto como han asesinado a su madre, sin contar todas las cosas que habrá visto en una casa en la cual se consumen drogas y alcohol sin restricciones.

—Lo siento señora Cullen.

—Perdóneme a mí por exaltarme —Bella le sonrió disculpándose —Necesito hacer una llamada, con permiso.

El oficial Watson se alejo y Bella entre abrió la puerta para ver a Danny dormir. Marco el teléfono de su oficina.

—Jane necesito que me busques unos expedientes médicos y de antecedentes. —Jane contesto al otro lado del teléfono y Bella le dio el número del expediente de la investigación y algunos otros datos importantes. —Gracias Jane, perdón por levantarte tan temprano ¿puedes dejarlo en mi oficina? Adiós.

Encargo a una de las secretarias que estaban cerca, si podía vigilar el sueño del pequeño y se dirigió a la oficina del oficial Watson.

— ¿Señor?—toco la puerta.

—Adelante señora Cullen.

— ¿Los niños ya han sido revisados por algún médico?—el oficial Watson negó — Creo que sería pertinente que sean vistos por uno.

—Claro señora.

Mientras Bella caminaba hacia el cuarto donde estaba dormido Danny, una llamada de su celular la interrumpió, era Edward, preocupado por saber donde estaba. Bella lo calmo diciéndole que aun estaba en la estación de policía, iría a la oficina y después a casa. Edward la regaño por trabajar un sábado, era uno de esos días que podían compartir juntos.

Además Edward había tenido preparado una sorpresa para su esposa, después de la desilusión del día pasado.

—Perdón cariño, llegare pronto a casa, Te amo.

—Te amo Bells, por favor, ven a dormir un poco, solo has dormido como dos horas.

—Lo hare cariño. Adiós —Edward se despidió también y Bella colgó el teléfono.

Bella volvió a la "habitación del pequeño" ya no podían mantenerlos en ese lugar, solo estaba esperando el informe de Jane para poder enviarlos con alguno de sus familiares y que los pequeños pudieran volver a construir una nueva rutina, en una familia con amor.

Entro al cuarto y tomo la hoja blanca, si la miraba solo parecía un mancha de color rojo, pero al darle la vuelta y ponerla contra luz, al estar coloreada con crayones, pudo distinguir una silueta con palitos dibujada, se dio cuenta que el color rojo ilustraba la sangre y la silueta tal vez era la madre de Danny.

* * *

**Hola les traigo un nuevo capitulo antes de tiempo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo ¡29 reviews en el primer capitulo!. Espero que les guste este capitulo, la transición va a ser un poco lenta, Danny (ya sabemos su nombre) no va a querer como mamá a Bella de un día a otro, todo tendrá un proceso y se irán conociéndose poco a poco, ya saben que a mi me gusta hacer las historias lo más real que se pueda. Nuestra muñequita y Edward aparecerán en los próximos capítulos, no se preocupen.**

**Gracias también a las que leyeron y agregaron a alertas y favoritos. **

**Saludos. **


	3. Capítulo III

**************__****Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

**Con todo mi corazón.**

**Capítulo III.**

_Bella volvió a la "habitación del pequeño" ya no podían mantenerlos en ese lugar, solo estaba esperando el informe de Jane para poder enviarlos con alguno de sus familiares y que los pequeños pudieran volver a construir una nueva rutina, en una familia con amor._

_Entro al cuarto y tomo la hoja blanca, si la miraba solo parecía un mancha de color rojo, pero al darle la vuelta y ponerla contra luz, al estar coloreada con crayones, pudo distinguir una silueta con palitos dibujada, se dio cuenta que el color rojo ilustraba la sangre y la silueta tal vez era la madre de Danny._

* * *

—Buenas tardes Jane —Edward Cullen entro a la Oficina de Servicios Infantiles — ¿Esta mi esposa Isabella? —se apoyo contra el escritorio y sonrió.

—Se-señor Cullen, buenas tardes —Jane se empezó a mover nerviosa en su asiento — la señora Isabella no está, estaba a punto de llevarle estos informes a la estación de policía.

— ¿No está aquí? —Edward frunció el ceño.

—No, se supone que vendría, pero me pidió que le llevara los informes —señalo las dos carpetas que estaban sobre el escritorio. Miro el reloj y empezó a tomar sus cosas —Señor Cullen, tengo que cerrar la oficina y llevar esto.

—Jane, ¿tienes dos hijos cierto? —La chica asintió— ¿Por qué no me dejas llevarle eso a mi esposa para que tú pases tiempo con tus hijos?

—No-no creo…

—Bella no se enojara, quiero darle una sorpresa —Edward sonrió torcidamente.

Jane miro hacia todos los lados, la oficina estaba prácticamente sola.

—Bien, pero si algo pone en riesgo mi empleo, lo echaré de cabeza —Jane le sonrió y le entrego las carpetas.

—Trato hecho—Edward apretó la mano de Jane y tomo las carpetas para salir de la oficina. Sabía que si no iba por su esposa ella sería capaz de quedarse toda la noche trabajando y eso no era bueno para ella; además siendo sinceros ya la extrañaba después de estar casi todo el día separados.

A las 3 de la tarde llego a la estación de policías donde estaba su esposa, estaciono el auto y entro, pregunto por ella y después de varias llamadas lo dejaron entrar.

— ¿Isabella Cullen? — pregunto a una última recepcionista.

—Fondo tercera puerta. —esta siguió escribiendo en su computadora, Edward agradeció con un "gracias" y camino hacia donde le había indicado la mujer.

Toco una puerta y escucho el débil sonido de la voz de su esposa.

—Adelante.

—Hola ca...—Edward se sorprendió por encontrar a su esposa con un bebe en brazos y un niño sujeto de su cintura

—Hola amor —el niño levanto la cabeza cuando vio asomarse al hombre y se apretó más contra el cuerpo de Bella.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?—pregunto entrando y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—No, por qué no te acercas… él es Danny. Danny, el es mi esposo Edward —Danny paso la vista por ambos tratando de entender su relación.

—Hola campeón ¿Cómo estás? —Edward se acuclillo a su lado y acaricio su cabello, Danny se encogió en su lugar — ¿Y quién es esta pequeña?

—Bueno, Danny no me ha querido decir —dijo juguetona hacia el pequeño.

—Te traje esto —Edward le entrego las carpetas, Bella lo miro con una ceja alzada —Yo le pedí a Jane que me los diera.

—Bien, sujétame a la bebe —Edward tomo a la niña en brazos y pudo observar sus rasgos suaves, su nariz puntiaguda y el cabello pelirrojo de su cabecita.

Mientras Edward arrullaba a la pequeña que estaba dormida, Bella abrió la carpeta y empezó a ver los datos de los pequeños. El nombre de la pequeña era Claire Biers y solo contaba con un año dos meses de edad. Siguió viendo la información, la madre de los niños había sido Victoria Biers de solo 19 años de edad, había sido ingresada múltiples veces a rehabilitación por consumo de drogas y alcohol.

Dio la vuelta a la hoja para encontrar a los familiares más cercanos de los niños, al parecer Victoria había sido adoptada cuando era niña, era hija única y su padre (pues su madre ya había muerto) tenía la edad suficiente para estar viviendo en un asilo privado a más de tres mil kilómetros en la ciudad de Columbus, Ohio.

Bella suspiro frustrada, esperaba contar con un familiar con los pequeños para que la transición fuera menos dolorosa para ellos, deseaba un hogar sano y tranquilo, en donde los dos estuvieran juntos. Sabía que en un orfanato ambos serian podrían ser separados por diferentes familias. Después de todo lo que esos pequeños habían pasado se merecían un hogar lleno de amor que les ayudara a superar la perdida.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Edward dejo de jugar con la pequeña Claire que acababa de despertar.

—Solo tengo algunas cosas que arreglar. Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas, ¿te puedes quedar con los niños? —Edward asintió y se sentó en el sillón que antes ocupaba Bella.

Edward intento hacer que Danny hablara, pero el pequeño solo se le quedaba viendo sin abrir la boca. Danny bajo del sillón y Edward siguió su mirada, para ver como el pequeño traía unas hojas blancas y crayones. Le entrego una a Edward y empezaron a dibujar en silencio.

—Lo siento por molestarte tan tarde Sue, son unos niños encantadores.

—_No te preocupes Bella, aquí le haremos un lugar para que se sientan en casa._

—Gracias Sue.

—_Enviare a Tori y a Seth por ellos. _—Bella se despidió y colgó a Sue, la encargada de la casa hogar. Los niños no serian puestos en adopción, hasta que se pudiera encontrar algún otro familiar.

Bella entro a la habitación y encontró a Edward dibujando con Danny, mientras que en su otro brazo traía a Claire que intentaba comer el cuello de su camisa de botones. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Cariño ¿los niños ya han comido? —le pregunto Edward.

—Sí, Danny acaba de comer un emparedado, una banana y un jugo de uva ¿verdad cariño? —El pequeño asintió sonriendo. — Y Claire ya ha tomado su formula y una deliciosa papilla de manzana.

—Ya veo, no crees que están muy delgados y esta nena está muy pequeñita—Edward beso la nariz de Claire.

—Sí, un medico ya los ha revisado. Van a tener que tomar vitaminas y alimentarse bien. Danny, tengo que hablar contigo bebé. —El niño puso toda su atención a Bella — Veras, van a venir dos amigos míos a llevarte a un lugar donde hay más niños —el pequeño negó desesperado, un gemido lastimado salió de su garganta, tomo a Bella de las manos —Cariño, no se pueden quedar aquí, este es un lugar para adultos.

—Danny, el lugar a donde irán, habrá muchos juguetes y niños para jugar —el pequeño miro a Edward con lagrimas en los ojos, su mirada fue hacia su hermana —tu hermana también ira contigo, no los separaran.

— ¿Tú? —pregunto Danny en un susurro.

— ¿Yo? Te iré a visitar todos los días —Bella acaricio su cabello —Veras que será muy divertido.

Bella abrazo a Danny quien envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Bella. Justo en ese momento Tori y Seth entraron en la habitación, ambos traían una camisa llena de animales de la selva.

—Hola Bella —le saludo Seth, Tori saludo moviendo su cabeza.

—Hola muchachos, estos son Danny y Claire.

—Hola Danny —dijeron ambos.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? —Danny asintió, tenía su dedo pulgar dentro de su boca.

— ¿Por qué no los acompañamos? —sugirió Edward.

— ¿Estás bien con eso Danny? —pregunto Tori al niño, el pequeño asintió y tomo la mano de Bella.

Todos se dirigieron a la casa hogar, lugar al que llegaron en media hora. Sue se encargo de mostrarles todo el lugar. El área de juegos, el comedor, el baño y las habitaciones.

—Danny, aquí compartirás habitación con otros tres niños, esta será tu cama —Sue se agacho a su altura, en todo el camino Daniel no había soltado la mano de Bella —Tu hermana dormirá en un cuarto solo para niñas, la podrás ver todos los días. Y bien, creo que eso es todo, sería muy bueno que Daniel saliera a convivir con los otros niños.

Bella anteriormente le había explicado la situación de Daniel y su falta de habla por los recientes sucesos.

Edward le entrego a Claire a Sue.

—Danny, nosotros tenemos que irnos, mañana te vendré a visitar para que platiquemos y juguemos un poco, ¿está bien? —Daniel asintió —Nos vemos mañana. —Bella beso la cabeza de Daniel.

—n-no vayas —Bella y Edward vieron Daniel.

—Regresare —los ojos de Danny se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, Edward se agacho a su altura y las limpio

—Vas a ver que pronto todo mejorara, aunque no lo creas yo te entiendo amiguito.

Edward al igual que Danny y Claire había perdido a sus padres a la corta edad de dos años, pero había tenido la buena fortuna de que sus tíos Carlisle y Esme lo adoptaran.

.

.

—Daniel y Claire son tan adorables, me los podría comer a besos —Bella dejo sus llaves en la mesa a un lado de la puerta.

—Si lo son —Edward tomo las manos de Bella entre las de el —Amor.

—Mmh—Bella volteo hacia él.

—No te encariñes con los pequeños —Bella lo miro sin entender —Lo noto en tu mirada Bella, pero recuerda que tal vez pronto una familia los adopte, va a doler cariño y no quiero que sufras.

—Pero…

—Cariño escúchame, aun estas sensible por lo de hoy —la mirada de Bella se ensombreció— Has tomado a los niños como tus salvavidas. Creo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones. Tal vez yo puedo pedir unos días en la oficina y visitar a mis padres, Esme está ansiosa por verte…

—No, tu no entiendes nada Edward —Bella aparto sus manos de Edward—Yo sé lo que implica mi trabajo y es cierto que he sobrepasado mis obligaciones con estos niños, pero Danny y Claire son tan diferentes siento una conexión con ellos.

—Te estás escuchando. Cariño, solo quiero protegerte—Edward la abrazo —me parte el corazón verte sufrir.

—Yo los quiero —Hasta que se escucho a sí misma, se dio cuenta de la realidad.

—Yo también, se han ganado una parte de mi corazón. ¿Has revisado todos sus familiares? —Bella negó con la cabeza — Vez, tal vez tengan un tío perdido o algo así, alguien que les dé un hogar. Cariño, no podemos adoptar a todos los niños desprotegidos —Bella sorbió su nariz —Vamos te preparare un baño.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, aunque fuera domingo Bella decidió que a las 9 de la mañana era la hora necesaria para ir a visitar la casa hogar.

—Despierta Romeo —Bella recostó medio cuerpo sobre su esposo que aun estaba dormido — Es hora de levantarse. Voy a visitar a los chicos ¿me acompañas?

Edward semi abrió los ojos.

—Cariño son las 9, hoy no hay visitas.

—Lo sé —se acerco a su labios y lo beso —Pero da la casualidad que soy la encargada de mi área, así que puedo ir justo ahora.

—Iré pero…solo si prometes que haremos cosas divertidas en la noche.

—Siempre que quieras cariño —lo beso fuertemente —Ahora levanta tu lindo trasero y ve a bañarte.

—Por supuesto señora.

.

.

—Buenos días Sue —Bella entro de la mano de su esposo Edward, al despacho de su amiga.

—Buenos días Bella. Antes de que preguntes Danny tuvo una noche tranquila, no grito, no pesadillas, todo estuvo bien.

—Me alegro tanto —Edward abrazo a Bella.

—Espera un momento —Sue se acerco al intercomunicador —Carmen podrías traer a Danny y a Claire.

—_Claro Sue._

—Podemos pasar a la sala de visitas —Sue abrió la puerta y juntos caminaron a una sala en donde las paredes estaban llenas de colores y cada sillón y silla era de un color diferente —Han decidido adoptar a los chicos.

— ¿Qué?…n-no nosotros no hemos pensado nada —Bella le sonrió amablemente a Sue.

—Podrían intentarlo, los niños han creado una conexión muy fuerte con ustedes… ¿Por qué Carmen tarda tanto? Iré a ver qué sucede—Sue se levanto de su asiento dispuesta a salir y buscar a los niños por si misma cuando Carmen entro a la sala con el rostro tenso.

—Sue… Daniel y Claire han desaparecido.

* * *

**Siento mucho la tardanza, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Vamos a ir acelerando un poco las cosas para llegar al meollo del asunto. **

**¿Edward sera un buen papi? ¿Que habrá pasado con los niños?**

**Si tienen alguna duda o algún comentario pueden dejarlo en un review o un MP, también pueden ver en mi perfil mi direccion de Facebook, Twitter y Ask.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para dejar un comentario, agregar a favoritos y/o solo leer, este capitulo va dedicado a todas ustedes. **

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**Saludos**


	4. Capítulo IV

**************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._**

* * *

**Con todo mi corazón.**

**Capitulo IV**

—_Podemos pasar a la sala de visitas —Sue abrió la puerta y juntos caminaron a una sala en donde las paredes estaban llenas de colores y cada sillón y silla era de un color diferente —Han decidido adoptar a los chicos._

— _¿Qué?…n-no nosotros no hemos pensado nada —Bella le sonrió amablemente a Sue._

—_Podrían intentarlo, los niños han creado una conexión muy fuerte con ustedes… ¿Por qué Carmen tarda tanto? Iré a ver qué sucede—Sue se levanto de su asiento dispuesta a salir y buscar a los niños por si misma cuando Carmen entro a la sala con el rostro tenso._

—_Sue… Daniel y Claire han desaparecido._

* * *

El mundo de Bella empezó a moverse a su alrededor, puso su mano en la rodilla de su esposo para sostenerse. Edward sabía que Bella necesitaba su apoyo y la abrazo contra su cuerpo.

—Eso es totalmente imposible ¿Cómo un niño de cuatro años se va a escapar con un bebé?—Sue se cruzo de brazos —necesito que organicen una búsqueda por todo el lugar, si no los encuentran llama a la estación de policías.

—Si señora —Carmen salió de la habitación corriendo.

Pronto todos los niños fueron llevados al comedor, mientras los cuidadores y enfermeros revisaban las habitaciones y todos los lugares.

—Cariño tranquilízate—Edward le entrego un vaso de agua a Bella —Veras que pronto los encontraremos.

—Edward… se que Daniel se escapo, el no quería estar en este lugar. ¿Y si algo les sucede? Son solo unos niños cualquiera se puede aprovechar de ellos.

—Hey, no hay que pensar negativo amor.

—Daniel estaba teniendo demasiada confianza en mi… y lo primero que hago, lo deje en un lugar solo.

—Relájate, ves lo que está pasando, lo que dije ayer se está cumpliendo.

—No puedo evitarlo Edward, esos niños ya están dentro de mi… lo se fue demasiado pronto, pero aunque luche, no pude.

Edward no pudo más que abrazarla contra su pecho y rezar que Daniel y Claire aparecieran.

Dos horas después, los niños se dieron oficialmente por desaparecidos, Sue llamo a la estación de policías y se emitió una alerta en toda la ciudad.

—Vas a ver que pronto los encontraremos Bella —Sue le sujeto las manos —no pueden estar tan lejos.

—Eso espero Sue.

.

.

Cuatro días después aun no se tenía información alguna sobre los niños. La alerta se había extendido por todo el estado. Con Danniel desaparecido la investigación del asesinato de su madre estaba en suspenso al ser el pequeño, el único testigo.

Aunque debería de importarle el caso, eso estaba en segundo plano, cuando prácticamente la vida de los niños estaba en riesgo.

—Jane, comunícame con Watson de la estación de policías.

Jane suspiro, era la tercera llamada del día y apenas eran las dos de la tarde. Bella no había dejado de llamar al oficial Watson para ver si tenía información sobre los niños todos los días desde que desaparecieron.

—Si señorita —Jane marco el número que se sabía de memoria —Señora Cullen, el oficial Watson está en la línea tres.

—Gracias Jane —Bella espero hasta que hubiera un cambio en las líneas — ¿Oficial?

—No hay noticias señora Cullen.

— ¿Nada?

—No señora, por qué no hacemos esto, cuando yo tenga noticias sobre los niños, yo la llamo.

— ¿Llamo demasiado? —pregunto consternada, Watson suspiro.

—Es normal señora, pero también espero llamadas de otros casos iguales de importantes.

—Claro, entiendo —Bella empezó a jugar nerviosa con una pluma tirando todo el lapicero a su paso — ¡Mierda!... perdón.

—No hay problema, yo le llamo esta vez ¿Ok?

—Sí, gracias oficial.

Bella paso sus manos nerviosas por su cabello. La desesperación por no saber nada de lo niños la carcomía día a día.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida en el sillón de la oficina con una montaña de papeles sobre ella. Su sueño era inquieto, se encontraba en una calle oscura y húmeda, a lo lejos escucho el llanto de un niño, camino hacia donde provenía el sonido, pero entre más caminaba la calle parecía nunca acabar.

El sonido del llanto se fue incrementando y ella corrió pues se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca…

—Bella —Isabella abrió los ojos de repente, con la respiración errática y su ritmo cardíaco acelerado.

— ¿Qué paso? —puso su mano en su pecho para tratar de tranquilizarse.

—Creo que alguien te busca ¿quieres que los haga pasar?

—Si…si, está bien —Bella aun se sentía adormilada, pero su sueño y los llantos de aquel niño habían sido tan reales. Intento peinar su cabello y esperar a que su visita entrara.

—Dile hola a Bella, pequeño.

Bella volteo para ver quién era la persona con la que hablaba Jane. En sus brazos se encontró una pequeña bolita rosa y a su lado, un niño de cuatro años con el cabello más negro que la noche y con sus mejillas regordetas con restos de suciedad. Cuando salió del shock se dio cuenta que frente a ella estaban Danny y su pequeña hermana Claire.

— ¡Oh por dios!—Bella tapo su boca con sus manos incapaz de aceptarlo, se acerco lentamente temerosa de que siguiera soñando — ¿Danny? —se agacho a su altura y toco su mejilla. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño, Bella se acerco a él y envolvió sus brazos; aunque Danny se resistió un poco al principio, pronto el también abrazo a Bella, recostándose sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos satisfecho.

— ¿Pero como los encontraron? —pregunto Bella a Jane.

—Bueno aquí Alec —Jane señalo con la cabeza a un uniformado sonriente que se encontraba en la puerta— Recibió una llamada de un ratoncito que estaba hurgando en las bolsas de basura de la panadería.

—Así es, cuando los mire supe que eran los niños del boletín que mando Watson a todas las oficinas, me comunique con él y me dijo que trajera los niños inmediatamente para acá, como una sorpresa —habló Alec.

Bella se levanto del suelo con Danny en brazos, el pequeño seguía recostado en el pecho de Bella respirando con tranquilidad.

—Esto es como un milagro, muchas gracias oficial Alec, no tengo palabras para agradecerle.

—No hay porque señora, es parte de nuestro trabajo, volver a reunir familias. Me alegra mucho que haya encontrado a sus hijos.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación.

—Alec, estos pequeños no son hijos de la señora Cullen.

—Yo… lo siento.

—No hay problema —Bella tranquilizo a Alec, empezó a mecer a Danny y a acariciar su cabello.

Alec se despidió poco después dejando a una Bella agradecida y a una Jane sonrojada.

—Parece ser que se ha quedado dormido—Jane señalo al pequeño niño que estaba respirando tranquilamente sobre el hombro de Bella, esta lo dejo en el sillón en el cual lo había dejado dormido, pero sus brazos no estuvieron desocupados por mucho tiempo pues ahora tenía a la pequeña Claire en sus brazos que miraba todo lo que había a su alrededor.

— No quiero ni pensar en lo que han tenido que vivir estos niños —Jane señalo —Especialmente el pequeño hombrecito, creo que se ha hecho cargo de su hermana desde siempre.

—Jane no puedo permitir que estos niños sigan sufriendo. Sé que si vuelven a ir al orfanato, Danny va a volver a escaparse con su hermana. Este pequeño necesita que alguien le quite la responsabilidad que no debe de llevar un niño de cuatro años, debe de ser solo un niño que juegue y vaya al jardín de niños. No un testigo de un crimen, no un padre para su hermana.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Soy la única con la que Danny siente confianza, además soy su psicóloga y amiga. Ya comprobamos que el orfanato no es un lugar seguro… yo podría trabajar desde casa….

—Espera… ¿estás diciendo que te quieres llevar a los niños a tu casa?

—Sí, estoy diciendo que me propondré como hogar de acogida para estos niños.

— ¿Y tu esposo? ¿Estará de acuerdo? —Bella pensó en todas las advertencias de Edward sobre encariñarse de más de los niños, sabía que Edward amaba a los niños, pero al mismo tiempo no quería verla sufrir. Se había dado cuenta que el se había encariñado con la pequeña Claire por la forma en la que la sostenía como una figura de porcelana, además lo había visto observar cada rasgo de la pequeña cara de la niña.

—Yo me haré cargo de él. Estoy segura que aceptara.

Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de informar y convencer a su esposo.

* * *

**Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza. Un bloqueo que duro demasiado tiempo. Como estoy de vacaciones prometo actualizar más seguido. **

**Pero ahora, ¿que les pareció el capitulo?Los bebecitos ya aparecieron, ahora sigue la reacción de Edward y la primera noche en casa de los Cullen-Swan ¿qué creen que pase?**

**Ya saben que pueden seguirme en Facebook, Twitter, ask y ahora tengo un blog que iré actualizando poco a poco, ahí me pueden preguntar cualquier cosa de cualquier historia y así poder responderlas más extensamente. **

**Muchas gracias a tod s los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer, dejar un review, agregar a favoritos, etc. **

**Nos leemos pronto. Saludos**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Capítulo V

******************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._**

* * *

**Con todo mi corazón.**

**Capitulo V**

**Con todo mi corazón.**

**Capitulo 5**

_—Espera… ¿estás diciendo que te quieres llevar a los niños a tu casa?_

_—Sí, estoy diciendo que me propondré como hogar de acogida para estos niños._

_— ¿Y tu esposo? ¿Estará de acuerdo? —Bella pensó en todas las advertencias de Edward sobre encariñarse de más de los niños, sabía que Edward amaba a los niños, pero al mismo tiempo no quería verla sufrir. Se había dado cuenta que él se había encariñado con la pequeña Claire por la forma en la que la sostenía como una figura de porcelana, además lo había visto observar cada rasgo de la pequeña cara de la niña._

_—Yo me haré cargo de él. Estoy segura que aceptara._

_Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de informar y convencer a su esposo._

Después de conversar por más de media hora, Jane regreso a su puesto de trabajo y Bella al suyo mientras vigilaba a unos cuantos metros el sueño tranquilo de Danny, la pequeña se removió en sus brazos mientras hablaba por teléfono con algunas de las asistentes sociales.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor? —Le habló a la pequeña acariciando su barbilla, la pequeña tomo con dificultad el dedo de Bella entre sus manos y se lo llevo a la boca succionándolo —Creo que ya sé que quieres, pero mi dedito está sucio. Deja pedir algo para ti —Bella le sonrió a la pequeña y dejo un beso en su pequeña nariz.

Descolgó el teléfono de su oficina y habló a su secretaria y amiga.

—Jane, ¿podrías encargar a alguien que me traiga un biberón, formula y pañales para Claire?

_—Claro que si Bella, enseguida. _

—Y también creo que Danny despertara pronto, ¿podrías encargar un poco de sopa y un jugo de uva para él?

—Por supuesto

—Muy bien Jane, gracias —Jane se despidió y Bella se recargo en su silla, pensando en lo próximo que debería hacer. Tenía que hablar con Sue sobre su decisión de tener a los niños en su hogar, después con su esposo y si todo resultaba favorable, tendría que ir a comprar algunas cosas al centro comercial.

La idea de ir a comprar muebles y ropa pequeñita para los dos niños la llenaba de emoción, nunca se imagino que pronto estaría en esa situación, aunque fuera temporal.

—Lo primero que debemos de hacer es hablar con Sue, pequeñita. —La beso en la frente de nuevo.

Ella misma marco el número de Sue, la cual le contesto al primer timbrazo.

— ¿_Señora Cullen, es usted?_

—Si Sue, los niños fueron encontrados.

—_Gracias_ —Bella escuchó al otro lado de la línea como Sue suspiraba. — _¿Y donde están?_

—Bueno ambos están aquí conmigo —habló lentamente Bella.

—_Por supuesto lo imagine_ —Bella imaginó como Sue sonreía al otro lado de la línea — ¿_quieres que pasen por ellos? Supongo que tienes mucho trabajo…_

—En realidad —Bella interrumpió a Sue — Me gustaría que los niños se quedaran en mi casa temporalmente. Como casa de acogida. Creo que ambos necesitan un hogar estable con adultos que se preocupen de ellos, además fui asignada por Watson como su psicóloga para el desarrollo del caso—Sue quedó en silencio al otro lado procesando lo que le acababa de decir Bella, esta mordió su labio nerviosamente.

—_Creo que es muy buena idea_—Bella suspiró —_el proceso dura unos cuantos días para que tu hogar se adapte a las condiciones de los pequeños, tu sabes eso —_Bella asintió.

—Lo sé, estoy dispuesta de comprar y hacer todos los cambios necesarios en mi hogar, hoy mismo si es necesario —Bella habló con determinación, Sue quedo en silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—_Muy bien iniciare el proceso, necesito algunos documentos, pero también a los niños. _

— ¿Y si algo sucede con ellos? —hablo Bella preocupada, sabía que ahora los dos tendrían más vigilancia pero aun se sentía un poco paranoica con dejarlos solos.

—_Hagamos esto, tú eres la jefa en este caso, así que haré una excepción. Si te comprometes a tener la casa lista para ellos para mañana, puedes llevarlos a tu hogar, pero el papeleo seguiría en pie. Ellos no tendrían que volver a pasar por el trauma de volver a quedarse aquí._

_—_Muchas gracias, Sue. No sabes cuánto te agradezco.

—_Tu amas a los niños Bells, pero me puedo dar cuenta que estos pequeños se ganaron tu corazón de una manera diferente a los demás. Cuídalos y protégelos_.

—Lo hare Sue. Gracias. —Bella se despidió y colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ahora sólo faltaba que convenciera a Edward de lo cual no sabía que esperar. Mientras pensaba Jane entro mostrándole los artículos que había mandado comprar en el supermercado.

— ¿A quién no adivinas quien se ofreció a comprar las cosas? —preguntó Jane emocionada, cerrando la puerta con su pie.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea —Bella aparto el dedo de Claire que lo había vuelto a tomar.

—He hecho el biberón antes de entrar—Jane le entregó una botella a Bella, dejo las bolsas en una pequeña mesa —el oficial _buenote_ Alec —Jane soltó risitas tímidas.

Bella le dio la mamila a Claire quien empezó a succionar rápidamente.

—Come tranquila—le dijo a la pequeña — ¿oficial _buenote?_

—Creo que estoy enamorada —le dijo Jane con una sonrisa y suspirando —Creo que él es el indicado.

—Jane, no es por ofender. Pero has dicho eso cuatro veces en el último mes, de diferentes hombres —le señaló.

—Lo sé, pero él me pidió salir. El viernes, cena y baile.

—Pues en cuanto termine tu cita me telefoneas para saber —Bella le guiño un ojo.

En ese justo momento un pequeño se empezó a mover inquieto en su lugar, estirándose como un gatito.

—Creo que ya despertó el bello durmiente —le dijo a Jane.

Danny se tallo los ojos despertándose por completo, se levanto de un salto y empezó a ver hacia todos lados. Su barbilla empezó a temblar al no saber en donde se encontraba.

—Buenos días pequeño —Bella le dio Claire a Jane y se dirigió a Danny para que notara su presencia — ¿Dormiste bien? —el pequeño la miro sin responder, Bella espero hasta que el pequeño contestara pero lo único que obtuvo fue un asentimiento de cabeza.

El estomago de Danniel empezó a gruñir y el sobó su estomago, Bella abrió la bolsa que había traído Jane y saco la sopa que le dio.

— ¿Puedes comer tu solo o necesitas ayuda? —Bella le extendió una cucharilla de plástico, Danniel tomo la cuchara con su mano izquierda y empezó a comer solo, sin dirigirle una palabra Bella.

Bella esperaba que con el tiempo y una terapia adecuada, Danniel volviera a tener confianza en sí mismo y volviera a hablar de nuevo, pues cuando entrara al jardín de niños sería muy difícil para el adaptarse.

—Si ya no tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy, me gustaría irme temprano para hablar con Edward —Bella le dijo a Jane mientras miraba como Danny comía lentamente disfrutando cada cucharada de alimento.

—Sólo tienes que firmar unos documentos y revisar los informes de Irina y Tanya—le dijo Jane meciendo a Claire que estaba a punto de acabar con el biberón.

—Bien. Gracias por todo Jane, eres una gran amiga y compañera de trabajo.

—No hay de nada Bells, ambos amamos a los niños.

Una hora después Bella cerraba la puerta de su oficina con Danny sujetándola del borde de la falda y con su dedo en la boca y con una Jane con Claire en brazos.

Jane consiguió dos asientos para niños en la bodega de las oficinas y junto al guardia del edificio las instalaron en el coche de Bella.

—También ya te puedes retirar a tu casa Jane —le dijo Bella, mientras abrochaba bien el cinturón de Claire.

—Te tomare la palabra, hasta luego —Bella subió al coche y manejo más lento de lo normal hacia las oficinas de la empresa donde trabajaba Edward. Pronto entro junto los dos niños, Danny seguía sin separarse de su falda, observando toda la gente a su alrededor. Cuando alguien se acercaba a ellos, se escondía tras las piernas de Bella, pero esta puso una mano tras su espalda para dirigirlo y hacerle saber que estaba junto a él.

—Buenas tardes señora Cope —Bella salió del elevador y se dirigió hacia la ancianita que era secretaria de su esposo.

—Buenas tardes Bella ¿Quiénes son estas preciosuras? —La señora Cope se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia los pequeños. Danny se escondió tras las piernas de Bella y oculto su cara de la señora extraña.

—El es Danny y ella es Claire, lo siento Danny es un poco tímido conociendo nuevas personas.

—No te preocupes, hola Danny soy la señora Cope ¿buscas a Edward? Acaba de llegar de una junta y está en su despacho.

—Si, justo por eso vengo. ¿Puede quedarse con los niños?

—Por supuesto —La señora Cope aplaudió contenta —Puedes dejar al pequeño en los sillones mientras yo sostengo a esta pequeñita —La señora Cope tomo entre sus manos a Claire.

—Danny —Bella ayudo al niño a subirse al sillón de cuero negro para las visitas —te quedaras un ratito solo necesito entrar a esa oficina —Bella le señalo la puerta —en un momento vengo, la señora Cope te cuidara —Danny empezó a negar con la cabeza y a sollozar sin lagrimas —Cariño, tranquilo. Solo estaré unos minutos, puedes irme a buscarme en cualquier momento —Bella lo abrazo y beso sus cabellos.

—Mira pequeñito —la señora Cope le entregó unas hojas blancas y plumones de colores. Danny las tomo y se acerco a la mesa del centro donde empezó a dibujar.

—Regreso en un momento —Bella camino hacia la puerta volteando hacia atrás para que Danny viera que solo entraría, el pequeño se le quedo viendo hasta que entro.

Bella entro sigilosamente a la oficina de su esposo, Edward se encontraba con sus anteojos escribiendo en su computadora, sin prestar atención a quien entro.

—Buenas tardes señor Cullen —Edward levanto la cabeza del computador y sonrió a ver quien estaba en la puerta.

—Bella ¿Qué haces aquí? —se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse hacia su esposa.

—Bueno pasaba por aquí y pensé en darte una sorpresa —Edward la tomo por la cintura y la levanto para quedar a la misma altura, sonrió y acerco sus labios a los de su esposa.

Bella sonrió contra su beso y pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de su esposo. Edward decidió aprovechar la situación, desde hace algunos días su esposa había estado decaída y que llegara contenta a su despacho no debería de desaprovecharse.

Sin saber cómo Bella se encontró sobre el regazo de su esposo.

—Te extrañe.

—Yo también, pero nos vimos hace unas horas— Bella acarició su cara.

—Pero extrañe también a mi Bella sonriente y feliz —Edward la beso castamente.

—Necesito contarte algo —Bella le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Intento levantarse del regazo de Edward.

—No, me gusta esta posición —movió sus cejas sugestivamente, Bella rió como no lo había hecho en días, entendiendo el doble sentido de las palabras.

—Bien. Han encontrado a los niños.

—Eso es excelente. ¿Ya fuiste a verlos? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—He ahí el asunto —le dijo Bella, Edward la miro sin comprender. Bella suspiro preparándose para contarle —Watson envió a los niños directamente a mi oficina, como una sorpresa.

— ¿Ese tal Watson es una amenaza? —Edward bromeo, Bella negó divertida.

—Para nada. Bueno, entonces pensé que yo soy la única persona a la cual Danny tiene confianza y si lo dejamos de nuevo en el orfanato puede ser perjudicial pues incluso podría intentar escaparse de nuevo. Además como sabes soy su terapeuta y dejarlo podría arruinar la confianza que ha depositado en mí.

—Cariño ve al grano, no entiendo nada.

—Lo que quiero decir es que ingrese como voluntaria para darles un hogar temporal a los niños. —Edward quito sus manos de la cintura de su esposa y tallo sus ojos.

—Lo que me estas queriendo decir en pocas palabras que los niños ¿vivirán con nosotros?

—Sí.

—Bella, estoy seguro que todo lo que me dijiste sobre lo de ser terapeuta y eso son solo excusas. Tú quieres a esos niños porque los sientes como tus hijos.

—Edward yo…

— ¿Te das cuenta lo que implica tener dos niños en casa? Amor, no tenemos nada para ofrecerles en nuestro hogar. Me refiero que no estamos preparados para tener niños de un día a otro. Las cunas, las sillas para el auto, ropa, comida, pañales ¿de dónde vamos a sacar todo eso en menos de 24 horas?

"—Te amo ¿Lo sabes verdad? Sé que amas a esos niños y yo también los quiero, pero creo que tomaste una decisión apresurada —Cruzo sus brazos. Edward miro la mirada cristalina de su esposa, suspiro — ¿Dónde están los niños? — tomo delicadamente la barbilla de su esposa entre sus dedos y levanto su cara, dejo un beso suave en sus labios. Bella no contesto — ¿Cariño?"

Alguien toco la puerta y después del segundo toque entro la Señora Cope con Danny de la mano. Al ver la posición en la que se encontraban esta se sonrojo.

—Lo siento, pero Bella nuestro artista quería enseñarte su obra.

Edward asomo la cabeza por un lado de su esposa y vio al pequeño Danny con un dibujo entre sus manos sonriendo, pero al ver a Edward su sonrisa se volvió nerviosa.

— ¿Me quieres enseñar tu dibujo? —Danny asintió sonriendo y Bella se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia él. Danny le extendió el dibujo a Bella quien lo tomo —Es hermoso cariño —acaricio su cabello — ¿soy yo? —pregunto sonriendo, Danny asintió enérgicamente. Bella miro el dibujo en donde se encontraba en un campo verde lleno de flores de diferentes colores y ella en el medio usando un largo vestido blanco, su cabello caoba caía hasta el piso.

—Señora Cope nos puede dejar un momento a solas — La susodicha se dio cuenta que seguía en la puerta y se retiro avergonzada —Hola Danny ¿me recuerdas? —Edward se agachó y le pregunto al niño —soy Edward, te conocí hace algunos días.

—Ho-hola —el pequeño dijo con una voz tan suave y baja que apenas alcanzaron a notar que Danny había hablado, ambos se miraron y sonrieron contentos.

— ¿Me enseñas tu dibujo? —Le pregunto al pequeño, este le entrego su dibujo con un poco de temor pensando que tal vez lo iba a romper tal como lo hacían los novios de su madre — ¿Es Bella? —Le pregunto, el niño asintió—Es un dibujo muy hermoso —vio a los azules ojos del niño —Tengo una idea —le dijo — ¿Por qué no ponemos tu dibujo en la oficina? ¿Te gustaría? Así las personas que vengan podrán ver lo bien que dibujas.

—Esa es una grandiosa idea —les dijo Bella para animar al pequeño.

—Debemos de buscar un lugar donde ponerlo —Edward miro alrededor de su oficina — Ya se, ¿me acompañas? —Extendió su mano hacia Danny, el pequeño miro hacia Bella preguntándole con la mirada si no era peligroso, con una sonrisa lo animo. Danny alcanzo a rodear solo tres dedos de las manos de Edward, Edward soltó su mano para volver a rodearla completamente, en su otra mano sujetaba el dibujo de Danny; como siempre que se sentía inseguro Danny puso su dedo pulgar en su boca.

Edward camino hacia su escritorio, ayudo a Danny a subirse en su silla mientras sacaba un marco del tamaño de la hoja de su escritorio.

—Creo que aquí cabra perfecto—juntos pusieron el dibujo dentro del marco. Edward tomo a Danny en brazos y le indico que acomodara el cuadro con el dibujo de Bella en el gran librero que estaba detrás de su escritorio; ahí Edward acostumbraba a poner fotografías de su familia y también de paisajes que había capturado con su lente fotográfico a lo largo y ancho del mundo en su tiempo libre.

Se alejaron de este para contemplar el trabajo que habían hecho.

—Ahora cada vez que alguien entre por la puerta, podrá ver tu dibujo —Edward le sonrió y Danny le regreso la sonrisa.

Edward se quedo viendo el vacío por algunos minutos, luego se dirigió hacia su escritorio y marco el número de extensión de la señora Cope.

—Señora Cope, cancele las citas que me queden este día —Después de un intercambio de palabras colgó el teléfono —Vámonos —se dirigió a Bella.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunto preocupada, en su mente imagino cómo le arrebataban a Danny y Claire de sus manos mientras el pequeño gritaba.

—Tenemos muchas compras que hacer y las tiendas cerrarán en unas dos horas —dijo mirando su reloj.

—Edward, no entiendo —Danny miraba el intercambio de palabras entre los dos adultos.

—Si queremos que estos pequeños estén cómodos en nuestra casa, tenemos muchas cosas que comprar.

* * *

**Hola a todos, ¿no me esperaban tan pronto verdad? Pues así es, habrá actualización dos veces por semana para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Creo que lo más seguro es que sean martes y viernes. Y si, no es viernes pero tuve algunos asuntos que atender y aquí esta el capitulo en la madrugada del sábado. **

**Este capitulo es un poco más largo, espero que les haya gustado, pronto la primera noche en la casa de los Cullen, veamos como la pasaron los niños. Cualquier duda, comentario, pregunta la pueden hacer por medio de un review, MP, en mi perfil están las redes sociales por las cuales me pueden contactar, etc. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un review, para agregar a favoritos y alertas, por leer. Estamos a un review de los 100 y todo eso en cinco capítulos, estoy agradecida infinitamente. **

**Nos Leemos pronto. **

**Saludos. **


	6. Capítulo VI

**********************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._**

* * *

**Con todo mi corazón.**

**Capitulo 6**

_—Señora Cope, cancele las citas que me queden este día —Después de un intercambio de palabras colgó el teléfono —Vámonos —se dirigió a Bella._

_— ¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunto preocupada, en su mente imagino cómo le arrebataban a Danny y Claire de sus manos mientras el pequeño gritaba._

_—Tenemos muchas compras que hacer y las tiendas cerrarán en unas dos horas —dijo mirando su reloj._

_—Edward, no entiendo —Danny miraba el intercambio de palabras entre los dos adultos._

_—Si queremos que estos pequeños estén cómodos en nuestra casa, tenemos muchas cosas que comprar._

Bella se le quedo viendo tratando de entender todo lo que le sucedía a su alrededor. Ya se había dado por vencida, pensaba que su marido no iba a aceptar a los niños en su casa. Pero al verlo mirándola con una sonrisa en sus labios y con las manos en su cintura, Bella no pudo impedir que un grito saliera de su boca y brincara a los brazos de su esposo, enredando sus piernas alrededor de el.

El grito de Bella hizo que Danny retrocediera un poco con los ojos abiertos de miedo.

—Cariño será mejor que te contengas un poco —Edward la ayudo a bajar.

— ¿Por qué?—Edward señalo a Danny que intentaba subirse al sillón negro de dos plazas que estaba pegado a la pared de la oficina de Edward —Lo siento, Danny. Es que estamos muy feliz ¿sabes por qué? —Bella se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello — porque todos juntos iremos a casa y no tendrás que quedar de nuevo con todos los niños.

El pequeño entendiendo las palabras de Bella, se abrazo de su cuerpo como si de eso dependiera su vida. Bella acarició su espalda.

—Vamos, tendremos que comprar muchas cosas —Bella intentó pararse pero el pequeño no la dejaba, con una risita lo tomo en sus brazos y se dirigieron a la puerta.

La señora Cope se ofreció a limpiar el pañal de Claire, mientras Edward aguarda sus últimas pertenencias en su maletín, ahora era él quien tenía en sus manos a Danny.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que comprar —empezó a decir Bella —pero primero necesitamos ropa, pañales, camas y comida para los niños, por supuesto también biberones, plat…

—Hey nena, cálmate… deberías hacer una lista, así sería más fácil —le sugirió Edward.

—Tienes razón —Bella hurgó entre los papales de su esposo hasta encontrar una hoja limpia y tomo un bolígrafo.

—Podríamos empezar con lo esencial, mañana podemos continuar con las compras.

Justo en ese momento la Señora entro con una Claire a punto de soltar las lágrimas.

— Querida no sé lo que le sucede—le dijo la señora Cope entregándole la bebé a Bella, al estar en los brazos de esta la bebe instantáneamente dejo de sollozar —Bueno, ya veo lo que tenia. Extrañaba tus brazos.

—O tal vez tiene hambre —le dijo Bella tratando de no hacerse ilusiones —Sera mejor que vayamos al auto, ahí tengo algunas cosas para los niños.

Edward y Bella se despidieron de la señora Cope, cada uno con un niño en brazos. La señora Cope no pudo más que agradecer a la vida porque esos niños habían entrado a la vida de los Cullen-Swan, ambos se necesitaban para sanar las heridas y sabía que los cuatro juntos se ayudarían mutuamente.

La pequeña rechazaba la mamila que Bella le entregaba apartando su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

—Si sigues insistiendo que coma, llorara de verdad.

—Pensé que tenía hambre —dijo Bella guardando el biberón en su bolso, se dio cuenta que necesitaba comprar una pañalera, una grande.

—Tal vez la señora Cope tenía razón —le señalo Edward, pero antes de que pudiera decir más la beso castamente —es hora de irnos, yo te sigo en mi auto.

Acomodaron a los niños en el auto d Bella, el cual era el que tenia los asientos y se dirigieron juntos al centro comercial esperando que las tiendas no estuvieran cerradas.

—Recuerda tomar mi mano o no te alejes demasiado —le dijo Edward a Danny al ingresar al centro comercial, aunque eran pasadas las seis de la tarde había mucha gente en este.

Solo había tres tiendas de muebles para niños, el resto de la ropa la podían comprar en cualquiera de las otras tiendas que hubiera en el centro comercial.

Entraron a la tienda y rápidamente una vendedora se acerco a ellos. Pasearon por la tienda por media hora, escogiendo algunos muebles.

—Si les puedo dar mi opinión, creo que es mejor que compren esta carriola pues el niño estará de frente a ustedes y se puede separar para hacerlo un portabebé. Así no tendrá que traer consigo dos cosas —Edward se encontraba agachado revisando los cinturones de seguridad y las llantas.

—Podemos comprar esta para Claire por el momento, creo que nos la podemos arreglar con Danny es un niño grande y ya puede caminar —Edward sacudió sus pantalones y se levanto del suelo.

— ¿Son dos niños?, tenemos una carriola doble, déjenme mostrárselas.

—Esas me encantan —le dijo Bella a la vendedora —Cariño, toma a Danny de la mano —le dijo Bella a Edward. Este ultimo volteo a los lados buscando al pequeño pero no estaba.

—Bella no está.

—Debe de estar por la tienda, tenemos un guardia en la puerta pues es común que los niños se desprendan de sus padres y Harold no ha dado aviso —trato de tranquilizarlos la vendedora —Podemos buscar en los pasillos, preferiblemente en los juguetes, los niños siempre están ahí —les dio una sonrisa tranquila que no sirvió mucho. Edward corrió hacia los pasillos sin esperar una indicación, hasta que se vio envuelto en un mundo lleno de colores, muñecas, cochecitos, peluches de todos tipos: leones, perros, osos, conejos, monos… y junto esos estaba Danny sentado en el piso acariciando la cabeza de uno de los peluches en forma de mono.

Danny ni se percato de su presencia, solo seguía acariciando al mono mirándolo soñadoramente. A Edward no le paso desapercibido esto.

"—Hola Danny—Edward le dijo, Danny volteo a verlo, pero como siempre no pronuncio nada. Edward esperaba que le respondiera tal como lo hizo en su oficina. Se sentó a su lado —Estábamos preocupados por ti, te separaste de nosotros —Danny siguió sin responder —Vamos necesitamos comprar algunas cosas para ti. —Le acaricio sus negros cabellos y se paro del suelo extendiéndole la mano, Danny suspiro acomodando el monito y tomo la mano de Edward — ¿Qué haces? —Le pregunto, Danny lo miro sin entender — Toma a tu amiguito, no lo dejaras aquí solo ¿verdad? —Edward hablo del peluche. Danny negó con la cabeza repetidamente, con temor tomo el peluche en sus manos mirando a Edward pidiéndole permiso, Edward asintió y cuando el pequeño mono estuvo completamente en sus manos, Danny lo abrazo contra su pecho como el tesoro más sagrado.

—Nos están esperando, vamos —Danny camino a un lado de Edward sin dejar de abrazar al mono de peluche.

—Por fin llegan —Bella suspiro aliviada.

—Danny solo estaba en la sección de juguetes, hay que seguir escogiendo cosas.

A las nueve y media estaban entrando en su hogar totalmente cansados y agotados, pero aun faltaban algunas cosas.

—Adelante chicos, suban las cosas al segundo cuarto a la derecha —Edward les hablo a los hombres de la tienda.

Los muebles se suponía que iban a llegar al día siguiente, para evitar eso, Edward tuvo que pagar una considerable cantidad de dinero para que fueran esa misma noche a entregar y armar los muebles.

—Mujer, creo que nos hemos quedado sin vacaciones por el Caribe —le dijo Edward bromeando.

—No importa, podemos llevar a los niños con nuestros padres estas vacaciones —le sugirió Bella mientras entraba a la casa con los niños.

Danny seguía abrazando su peluche desde que salieron de la tienda. Al pagar había hecho su primera demostración de temor, pues al tratar de empacar su monito en una bolsa Danny empezó a llorar por lo cual Edward le entrego el peluche en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Tienes hambre, cariño?—le pregunto a Danny, el pequeño asintió. —Acompáñame a la cocina —Bella le entrego a Claire a Edward y se dirigió a preparar algunos aperitivos y un biberón.

Edward subió las escaleras para supervisar el trabajo de los hombres. Dos estaban armando la cuna, mientras otros dos la cama de Danny. Cuando terminaron bajaron los otros muebles menores y los acomodaron.

Edward les pago por sus servicios y entro en la cocina con Claire en un portabebebé rosa.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, Danny me ha ayudado a preparar unos ricos emparedados. —le dijo a Edward.

—Entonces que sean dos por favor —les dijo Edward, dejo a Claire en una de las sillas, Bella se acerco a ella para hacerle cariños, la tomo en brazos y le empezó a dar de comer.

Danny no podía morder su gran emparedado, así que Edward se ofreció a cortárselo en cuatro triángulos pequeños, Danny asintió. Juntos empezaron a comer sus sándwiches, cuando Bella termino de alimentar a la bebe y que esta se durmiera se unió a ellos.

—Creo que hemos encontrado al mejor chef de la ciudad —Edward alabo a Danny.

Después de tomar su taza de leche tibia Danny empezó a bostezar, Bella lo noto por lo cual decidió que era hora del baño.

—vamos cariño, tomaras un rico baño caliente y luego a la cama.

Edward se ofreció a cambiar a Claire y acostarla en su cuna.

—Seguro que te encantará esto —le dijo —un rico baño de burbujas —mientras la tina se empezaba a llenar, Bella ayudo a Danny a quitarse la ropa, pero nunca había esperado con encontrarse con algunas cicatrices en la espalda y piernas de Danny, Bella sofoco un sollozo ante tal visión. Bella aparto el cabello de la frente de Danny y le dejo un beso —Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? Y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerte y que seas un niño feliz. —Bella abrazo a Danny y este la abrazo de vuelta —Bueno, el señor mono —Bella trago el nudo de su garganta —No puede bañarse contigo, así que lo dejaremos aquí —Bella lo puso en un estante —cuando terminemos podrás tenerlo ¿está bien? —Danny asintió —Pues hora del baño.

Bella lo cargo y antes de meterlo en la tina probó que el agua estuviera perfecta. La tina estaba llena de burbujas las cuales hicieron que al entrar en contacto con la piel de Daniel el soltara risas. El corazón de Bella se paro y luego volvió a bombear con una nueva fuerza. Daniel no dejo de soltar carcajadas en todo el rato que duro su baño, Bella al igual que él no podía dejar de reír emocionada por la risa del pequeño.

Bella le enseño un espejo y Daniel rió a carcajada suelta al verse con una barba y un cabello afro.

—Listo, hora de la pijama —Bella seco bien su cuerpo y cabello, tratando de que las cicatrices no la volvieran a afectar por ese momento y opacaran el momento de felicidad. Bella le enseño y ayudo a Danny a lavarse los dientes.

Después juntos, con el señor mono de la mano de Danny, se dirigieron a la recamara que el pequeño compartía con su hermana. Edward estaba ahí sentado en la silla mecedora viendo los libros que habían comprado.

— ¿Se divirtieron? Hasta aquí oí sus risas —les dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Danny asintió.

Lo ayudaron a acostarse y ambos lo arroparon dejando un beso en su frente, Edward conecto una lamparita y esperaron a que Danny se durmiera para salir y dejar la puerta entre abierta.

—Muchas gracias —Bella salto contra su esposo en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de la habitación, empezó a besarlo con desesperación —Eres el mejor esposo —siguió besándolo.

—No hay nada que agradecer, yo también los quiero—Edward le regreso las caricias apretándola hacia su cuerpo, tratando de fundirse con su cuerpo.

Pronto cayeron en la cama matrimonial y siguieron adorando sus cuerpos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus opiniones. **

**Pronto veremos como transcurre la primera noche. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por leer, por agregar a favoritos y suscribirse. **

**Ya saben que para cualquier cosa me pueden dejar un review, MP o por cualquiera de las redes sociales que están en mi perfil. **

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**Saludos. **


	7. Capítulo VII

**************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._**

* * *

**Con todo mi corazón.**

**Capitulo 7**

—Me gusta estar así contigo —Bella se apretujo más contra el cuerpo de su esposo y se recargo en su pecho.

—A mi también —Edward paso su mano por la espalda desnuda de su esposa —Extrañare esto ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Hacer el amor contigo en cualquier parte de la casa —Miro hacia sus ojos achocolatados que la miraban con amor, se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios —Tendremos que ser más cuidadosos y cerrar la puerta de nuestra habitación.

—Los niños también toman siestas ¿sabes? Y muchos de ellos son tan exactos como un reloj, podremos aprovechar. Pero créeme con dos niños estaremos más que cansados.

—Bueno me conformo con tenerte en mis brazos todas las noches—Edward la acerco más a él si se podía y beso el tope de su cabeza. Bella enredo sus piernas con los de su esposo y se quedaron minutos cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

La respiración de Edward ya se había acompasado y Bella estaba a punto de quedarse dormida también cuando un grito desgarrador sonó por todo el piso de arriba.

— ¿Danny? —Bella se levanto del regazo de su esposo y sin saber cómo se encontró vestida y corriendo hacia la habitación de los niños, miro como su esposo también se levantaba.

Bella abrió la puerta entreabierta para poder entrar completamente en el cuarto. Al ver la sombra que había entrado, Danny volvió a soltar otro grito.

—Sh… cariño, soy yo, Bella —la cara de esta se ilumino por la pequeña lámpara en forma de un elefante sobre una pelota que estaba conectada a la corriente de luz.

Los sollozos de Danny se calmaron. Bella se sentó en su cama apartando los mechones húmedos de su frente.

— ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

— ¿Mamá? —por un momento Bella pensó que la llamaba a ella, pero al notar que el pequeño seguía buscando por todo la habitación, se dio cuenta que esas palabras no eran dirigidas hacia ella y que nunca lo serian. Nunca podría ocupar el lugar de su madre — ¿Mamá? —la barbilla del pequeño empezó a temblar.

—Tu mamita no está aquí, pero yo te cuidare, Danny — Bella trago el nudo que había en su garganta — ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? —Bella volvió a preguntar. Danny asintió y bajo su cabeza avergonzado, de repente soltaba sollozos silenciosos.

Justo en ese momento entro Edward portando una camisa blanca, sus pantalones de pijama, sus lentes puestos y una taza de leche tibia.

—Pensé que tal vez podría funcionar para tranquilizar al pequeño.

—Gracias cariño. —Edward le entrego la taza a Bella y le dejo un dulce beso en los labios.

Edward vio como Danny metía sus manos bajo la cobija y empezaba a rascarse insistentemente sus piernas.

— ¿Todo bien campeón? —Edward se arrodillo a su lado. Danny empezó a hipar a punto de tener otro ataque de llanto —Sh… no pasa nada —Edward se levanto de su lugar y prendió la luz iluminando toda la estancia. En la cuna de enseguida Claire se movió inquieta para volver a sumirse en sus sueños.

Levanto con cuidado la cobija de dibujos animados del cuerpo de Danny.

—Oh Danny ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? — Bella y Edward miraron la mancha húmeda que estaba en la cama — Vamos a ponerte una nueva pijama para que puedas dormir —Cuando Bella intento levantarlo en brazos para llevarlo al baño, Danny se fue hacia la esquina de la cama cubriendo su cara y negando con la cabeza.

—Danny —Bella extendió sus manos.

—Cariño, yo lo hago —le dijo Edward —Deberías cambiar las sabanas para que Danny pueda dormir cuando lo traiga —Bella mordió su labio, miro hacia donde estaba Danny y asintió.

—Vamos amiguito —Edward se acerco a Danny y aparto sus manos —hora de una ducha exprés —Danny se dejo tomar en brazos por el hombre. Edward lo puso bajo su brazo, lo cual saco una sonrisa triste a Danny.

Bella suspiro cuando vio salir a Danny y a Edward y se puso mano a la obra.

—Vamos a quitarte esa ropa mojada —Edward lo soltó en la bañera, Danny paso sus piernas por los short y por su ropa interior. Edward tomo la regadera de mano y la regulo para que el agua saliera tibia.

Cuando miro de nuevo, Danny estaba en la esquina de la tina tapándose sus pequeñas nalgas blancas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Cuando intento acercar a Danny hacia él, Danny se encogió más. Edward suspiro frustrado —Danny, en esta casa nosotros no golpeamos niños, nunca te pondré una mano encima para lastimarte —Edward miro a los ojos del niño mientras pronunciaba eso — ¿Confías en mi?—le pregunto extendiendo su mano

—solo quiero lavarte las piernas para que puedas ir a tomar tu leche caliente y dormir. Lo que sucedió en tu habitación fue un accidente. Hasta a mi me paso cuando tenía tu edad. Hice muchas veces pipi en mi cama —confeso e hizo una mueca, Danny rió — Vamos renacuajo —Edward le insistió con la mano extendida, Danny lo miro unos segundos y luego tomo su mano para acercarse los dos pasos que le separaban de Edward.

El sabía que si Edward hubiera querido, el hubiera ido hacia él y lo hubiera agarrado a la fuerza tal como lo hacia él. Cerró sus ojos para olvidar al horrible hombre que vivía con ellos en su antigua casa.

Se estremeció cuando sintió el agua caliente en sus piernas.

—Lo siento —le dijo Edward.

Unos minutos después estaba como nuevo y sus piernas ya no picaban. Edward le ayudo a secarse las piernas con cuidado y lo dejo un momento en el baño mientras iba por ropa interior y un nuevo par de pantaloncillos de pijama.

—Mira lo que traje —Edward saco de su espalda al señor mono y se lo entrego a Danny, por suerte no había resultado mojado en el accidente. Danny lo tomo en sus manos y lo estrujó contra su pecho —Me alegro que te guste. Pero hora de los calzoncillos.

Edward quito la toalla que cubría las piernas de Danny y le ayudo a ponerse el resto de la ropa, cuando termino lo ayudo a ponerse sus nuevas pantuflas que tenían una cara de mono en el frente. Danny se agachó para tocarlas.

— ¿Te gustan? —Le pregunto y Danny asintió —Bien —Edward tomo su mano y juntos se dirigieron a su habitación.

Danny nunca había tenido cosas tan bonitas en su vida y le encantaban sus nuevas pantuflas, nunca se las iba a quitar, el pequeño pensó.

—Malas noticias —les dijo Bella cuando entraron los dos chicos al cuarto. Le entrego su leche a Danny —Me temo que aun tiene un poco de olor. Tendré que sacarla mañana el colchón al patio para que se seque, el forro salvo la mayor parte, pero creo que se filtro un poco de pipi.

Danny miro su cama tristemente, a él le encantaba y ahora todo por su culpa se había arruinado. Tendría que dormir en el piso como antes lo hacía, aunque su cama nueva le encantaba porque parecía una nube y sentía que podría dormir todo el día en ella.

—Danny, Daniel —le dijo Bella, el pequeño reacciono —Vamos a nuestra habitación, dormirás con nosotros.

Danny miro hacia la cuna de su hermanita

—Ella estará bien, con este aparato —le enseño el radio —escucharemos si llora y vendremos enseguida.

Bella tomo su otra mano y juntos los tres marcharon a la habitación principal.

—Vamos a ponerte un pañalito para evitar accidentes y que duermas mejor—Bella lo ayudo a ponérselo —Listo cariño, ahora eres un bebé—le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla—Escoge donde quieres dormir —le dijo al niño.

Danny gateo sobre la cama y se acurruco en el medio, esta cama era cuatro mil veces más grande que la suya, además estaba calientita y olía a Bella.

Edward entro a la habitación.

—Traje algunas cosas —Edward trajo consigo una almohada para Danny y al señor mono que habían olvidado en la habitación. Danny extendió sus manos hacia su peluche y Edward se lo entrego, no sin antes revolverle el cabello.

Bella salió del baño y sonrió al ver el lugar que había tomado Danny

—Excelente elección —Bella se metió por el otro lado de la cama y se tapo hasta la cintura, procurando que Danny estuviera cobijado completamente. Edward salió del baño y entro del otro lado de la cama.

—Muy bien pequeños, es tarde ya… así que todos vamos a dormir —Edward miro el reloj que marcaban las doce en punto .Edward extendió su mano hacia la lámpara que estaba a un lado de él y las luces del cuarto se apagaron.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió como Danny se movía en su lugar, después sintió como el pequeño tomaba su mano y la de su esposa.

La alarma sonó a las seis en punto haciendo que Edward se removiera en su lugar. Alargo la mano para apagar la alarma y volteo hacia el otro lado para besar a su esposa. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver dos pequeños pies sobre la almohada. Se sentó en la cama y cayo de su regazo el señor mono.

Y allá del otro lado de los piececitos, estaba su esposa dormida con la mano bajo la almohada. Negó con el cabeza divertido, esta era la escena que lo esperaba por lo menos por los siguientes meses.

* * *

**Hola a todos, pido una gran disculpa por la tardanza. No tengo perdón porque lo que he estado haciendo es leyendo, pero en mi defensa cuando leo un libro no paro y además releí y leí los libros que me faltaban de _Cazadores de Sombras._**

**Pero por el otro lado, aquí esta el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, espero leer sus reacciones. En este capitulo salio un poco más de Edward papi y además algunas cositas de Danny. Y otra cosa, no se preocupen, por el momento los capítulos son cortos, pero mientras se van descubriendo más cosas, los capítulos serán más largos. **

**En otras noticias voy a iniciar una nueva historia y me reclamo a mi misma por que se supone que esta iba a ser mi última historia en fanfiction. Si quieren saber de ella estén pendientes de mi perfil aquí en fanfiction (me pueden poner en favoritos y les llegara la alerta) o se pueden enterar en algunos de los grupos que estoy en Facebook. Pero será dentro de estos días (ya empezare con el capitulo). Les diré que en esta no abra bebés, ni niños. Solo jóvenes adultos en busca del amor ;).**

**Ya saben que para cualquier cosa estoy a su disposición por medio de un review o un MP y además por las redes sociales que están en mi perfil. Gracias por leer. **

**Nos leemos pronto aqui y tal vez en otra historia. **

**Saludos. **

**P.D: Ya empezare a contestar todos sus reviews, es lo mínimo que se merecen tod s ustedes por estar aquí :)**


	8. Capitulo VIII

******************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._**

* * *

**Con todo mi corazón.**

**Capitulo 8**

_La alarma sonó a las seis en punto haciendo que Edward se removiera en su lugar. Alargo la mano para apagar la alarma y volteo hacia el otro lado para besar a su esposa. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver dos pequeños pies sobre la almohada. Se sentó en la cama y cayo de su regazo el señor mono._

_Y allá del otro lado de los piececitos, estaba su esposa dormida con la mano bajo la almohada. Negó con el cabeza divertido, esta era la escena que lo esperaba por lo menos por los siguientes meses._

El sonido de unos suaves sollozos lo despertaron de sus pensamientos y se levanto de la cama camino hacia la habitación de la pequeña Claire. Se acerco a la cuna y vio como la bebé hacia un puchero en su cara y una lagrimita caía de sus ojos.

—Hola pequeñita —Edward saco a Claire y la sostuvo contra sus brazos con cuidado — ¿Cómo amaneciste? —El labio de Claire empezó a temblar —Sh… tranquila, vamos a desayunar y después mami Bella vendrá a cambiarte ese pañal.

Salió del cuarto y cuando paso por su habitación principal, vio como Danny (quien había vuelto a una posición correcta) abrazaba a Bella y ella a él. Bajo las escaleras, los sollozos de Claire ya se habían calmado, pero decidió que lo mejor era calentar uno de los biberones que Bella había preparado en la noche.

Edward la dejo en una silla periquera mientras hurgaba en el refrigerador.

—Buenos días—Bella entro a la cocina con Danny colgado de su cadera.

—Hola Cariño —Edward se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios — buenos días Danny.

Bella dejo a Danny en una silla y se acerco a Claire para saludarla.

—Alguien te está esperando para cambiar su pañal —le señalo Edward, Bella lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿y no pudiste hacerlo tú? —suspiro frustrada y tomo a Claire en brazos para subir a la habitación de la pequeña.

— ¡Te amo! —le grito Edward a su esposa que iba subiendo las escaleras —Y usted señorito ¿Tiene hambre? —le pregunto a Danny, quien asintió —Entonces manos a la obra.

Cuando Bella bajo de nuevo a la cocina, Danny se encontraba comiendo sus huevos revueltos al lado de un gran vaso de leche con chocolate. Edward levanto la mirada de su periódico y vio la cara de preocupación de su esposa.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le paso el biberón para alimentar a Claire.

— ¿Qué edad piensas que tiene Claire? —le pregunto Bella a su esposo, tomo el biberón y se lo dio a la pequeña.

—No lo sé, seis o diez meses.

—No —Bella negó con la cabeza —Tiene un año dos meses, debería estar dando por lo menos sus primeros pasos, debería estar comiendo papillas, debería estar más larga y por supuesto debería de pesar más.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a la tienda a comprar algo?

—No ¿podrías llamar a Carlisle? Quisiera llevar a los niños a un chequeo y revisar a Claire.

—Por supuesto —Edward camino hacia la sala con dirección al teléfono.

Bella acaricio el cabello de Danny y lo observo comer mientras esperaba que Edward llegara.

—Con calma, si quieres comer más Edward te preparara otros huevitos —le dijo al pequeño, que estaba prácticamente limpiado su plato.

—Muy graciosa jovencita.

—Es un cambio justo, yo los pañales, tú los desayunos ¿Qué te dijo tu padre?

—Nos hará un espacio a las once, un paciente cancelo.

—Claro, necesito hablar con Jane para decirle que se haga cargo de la oficina hoy. También necesitamos ir con Sue para entregar y hacer todo el papeleo para que los niños se queden con nosotros.

Después de intentar darle una papilla de manzana a Claire, una llamada a Jane y de que todos estuvieran cambiados, salieron con rumbo al consultorio de Carlisle Cullen el padre de Edward.

—Bella, Edward ¿Qué les trae aquí?—Carlisle rodeo su escritorio para encontrarse con su hijo y nuera —Oh.

—Hola papá.

Carlisle miro a los dos niños que los acompañaban, ¿acaso había estado en coma cuatro años para ver como su hijo tenía dos hijos?

—¿Me presentaran a sus acompañantes? —Carlisle salió de su letargo.

—Claro, este de aquí es Danny, y la pequeña en brazos de Bella es Claire; ambos son hermanos y se están quedando con nosotros por tiempo indefinido.

Carlisle se agacho a la altura de los niños, levanto su cabeza para mirar a Edward, prometiéndole con su mirada que pronto tendrían una charla.

—Hola chicos, soy Carlisle, mucho gusto.

—Carlisle, Danny es un poco tímido —le dijo Bella.

—Claro, bueno siéntense y díganme en que puedo ayudarlos.

Carlisle tomo asiento en su lugar, mientras que Bella y Edward se sentaron en las sillas frente a su escritorio. Edward subió a Danny en sus piernas.

—Aquí tengo el expediente de ambos. Me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo rápido.

—Por supuesto—Carlisle tomo las carpetas que contenían la información de Daniel y de Claire.

Mientras esperaban, Danny decidió bajar a explorar. Tomo la mano de Edward y le señalo el piso. Edward asintió y lo bajo. El niño camino hacia la pecera que estaba dentro del consultorio. Estaba lleno de peces de distintos colores, además de que dentro de la pecera había un barco pirata y un gran cofre lleno de monedas de oro.

—Bien, ya entiendo por qué están con los niños —les dijo Carlisle, observo a la distancia a Danny con su cara pegada a la pecera —Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ponerles las inyecciones, a la pequeña le falta la mayoría y a el pequeño unas cuantas —Edward y Bella asintieron. Carlisle llamo por su teléfono a una enfermera para que fuera a ayudarlo —Según los informes tienen un caso de desnutrición, vayamos a pesarlos y les daremos un tratamiento.

Bella se levanto de su asiento con Claire y camino con Carlisle hasta donde estaba la mesa con la báscula para pesar a los bebés, cuando la pequeña se vio ahí, empezó a llorar alertando a Danny de que algo le pasaba a su hermana.

Corrió hacia donde estaba Carlisle y lo golpeo en las piernas con sus pequeños puños.

—Daniel —le grito Edward corriendo a su lado y levantándolo en brazos —No hagas eso, el doctor está cuidando a tu hermana —Daniel se seguía revolviendo en los brazos de Edward intento acercarse a aquel hombre que hacia llorar a su hermana.

—Tranquilo hijo —le dijo Carlisle al pequeño —tu hermana ya no está llorando —Daniel dejo de moverse —solo quiero revisar si está sana —Carlisle le sonrió al niño y volvió a su trabajo con Claire, midiendo y pesando —Esta muy baja de peso para su edad, no se preocupen, he visto casos más extremos de desnutrición, pero esta pequeñita pronto estará en su peso adecuado —Carlisle la levanto y la acurruco en sus brazos.

—Carlisle, ella no hace ni intento de pararse en la cuna, además tampoco balbucea.

—Bueno, tendremos que ser más insistentes en todos los aspectos, tanto en los ejercicios como en el habla, pueden intentar con música y hablarle. Es una niña sana en lo que cabe. Pronto saldremos de esta.

A Edward y Bella no les paso por alto como Carlisle hablaba en plural.

—Y ahora usted jovencito, necesito que te pares aquí derechito —Edward bajo a Danny de sus brazos y el niño se dirigió a la bascula. Carlisle movió unas cuantas cosas y coloco la regla sobre la cabeza de Danny —Un poco bajo de peso, no tanto como su hermana —les dijo.

Pronto Carlisle reviso sus reflejos, sus ojos, su garganta, todo su cuerpo. También les mando a hacer a ambos exámenes de sangre para que estuvieran seguros de que tratamiento seguir en su próxima visita.

Después de muchos llantos por parte de los dos niños y de unos cuantos piquetes de inyección, Carlisle les dio una cita para la siguiente semana para ver los resultados de los exámenes y poner las otras inyecciones restantes.

—Muchas gracias Carlisle —le dijo Bella a su suegro.

—No hay nada que agradecer —Carlisle arranco de su block la receta que incluía vitaminas, alimentos que los niños debían de comer y ejercicios para la pequeña —Pero tal vez deberían ir a cenar con nosotros esta semana. Con los niños. —Les dijo como padre preocupado.

—Claro, ahí estaremos papá —Carlisle asintió —Y por favor, no le digas a mamá. Quisiéramos decirle nosotros. Los niños se están acostumbrando a nosotros y no quisiera tenerla revoloteando por la casa y que los niños se asusten.

—Aunque no estoy de acuerdo porque nunca le oculto nada a mi esposa, los entiendo. Buena suerte chicos, mi siguiente paciente está por llegar.

.

.

—Ya mi amor, ya no llores —Bella le dijo a Danny —Mira qué bonita cinta te pusieron —le dijo señalando el curita con dinosaurios en su brazo. Danny siguió sollozando —Esas inyecciones eran para qué estés sanito. —Bella se acerco al brazo de Danny y le dejo un beso sobre su herida, el pequeño vio lo que hacía y se quedo pasmado — ¿Mucho mejor? —Bella le sonrió y revolvió su cabello, tomo su mano y siguieron caminando hacia el coche.

Danny no entendía por qué ella había hecho eso, nunca nadie le había dado un besito para que se sintiera mejor. Pareciera que su ángel de la guarda o Bella como ella quería que le dijeran, usaba cualquier oportunidad para regarle besos por toda la cara, en su cabello y ahora en su brazo herido. Aunque no estaba acostumbrado, eso le gustaba porque sentía un calor de felicidad y tranquilidad en su corazoncito.

Su mami las únicas veces que le daba besitos era cuando estaba muy feliz, pero no le gustaba porque olía muy feo, o cuando lo golpeaba sin querer y luego ella llorando le pedía disculpas y lo besaba por toda la cara como Bella, pero no se sentía bien.

Acordarse de su mami lo hizo ponerse triste ¡Claro que la extrañaba! Era su mami, ¡También que claro que la quería! Pero si hubiera podido elegir hubiera deseado que su mami fuera como su ángel y tener un papá como Edward, no como los señores que iban a su casa todos los días. Pero algo dentro de su corazón, le dijo que su mami no regresaría y que ella era quien le había puesto a Bella y Edward en su camino.

Después del hospital, se acercaron al orfanato con Sue, después de prometerles interminables veces de que no los dejarían ahí de nuevo, los cuatro se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Después de estar diez minutos en la sala de espera, la secretaria de Sue los invito a pasar.

—Aquí están los papeles de los niños y los nuestros —le dijo Bella —Hoy fuimos con el padre de Edward para que los checaran.

—Eso es muy bueno, eso era una de las cosas que me preocupaba de que los niños se quedaran aquí, son demasiados niños y no les podemos poner la misma atención a todos. —Sue siguió revisando los papeles que Bella les había entregado —Parece que todo está en orden, solo necesito la firma de ambos, mi firma, tu firma como asistente social y lo enviare para su aprobación final. Creo que eso es todo.

—Gracias Sue, nos iremos ahora. Nuestro acompañante está un poco nervioso —le dijo Edward señalando a Danny quien estaba chupando su pulgar.

—Por supuesto —les dijo Sue. Ambos esposos se pararon de su asiento, Danny se sintió aliviado de que pronto se fueran a casa, _su nueva casa_ —Bella, me gustaría hablar contigo un minuto a solas.

Bella miro a su esposo.

—Yo llevare a los niños al coche —le dijo Edward tomando la mano de Danny y poniendo a Claire en la carriola.

Sue espero hasta que los niños salieron.

—Watson sabe que tú te llevaste a los niños.

—Lo sé.

—El cree que por eso tendrás avances más rápidos con Danny —Bella asintió —Así que espero que te des cuenta que tal vez ahora se lo pase rondando por tu casa o molestándote por teléfono.

—El debe de entender que esto lleva su tiempo, Danny aun se está acostumbrando a la pérdida de su madre, lo cual pienso que aun no comprende, se está acostumbrando a nosotros y a su nueva casa. Son muchos cambios para un niño pequeño.

—Lo entiendo Bella —Sue puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Bella para tranquilizarla.

—Pareciera que quisieran seguir el camino más rápido y corto para ellos, pero más doloroso y lento para Danniel. Tienen otros caminos en la investigación que seguir, no solo lo que vio un niño de cuatro años.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo y lo entiendo, pero también lo que ellos quieren es solo proteger a los niños. Ellos están investigando por su parte. Solo quería avisarte. Tomate tu tiempo con el niño, lo importante aquí es su bienestar.

—Gracias Sue —Bella abrazo a su también madrina.

—De nada mi niña —le regreso el abrazo de nuevo —Solo cuídalos, ellos los necesitan mucho.

—Lo hare.

.

Bella salió al encuentro de su nueva familia. Después de otra búsqueda de compras para los niños y para comprar lo que les recetó Carlisle regresaron a casa. Claire venia dormida en su asiento especial y Danny veía por la ventana como el sol se escondía tras los arboles por los que pasaban.

Llegaron a casa y después de una cena rápida pero con muchos vegetales, una papilla de pera para Claire y un poco de jarabe de fresa. Bella acompaño a Danny al baño. Edward fue a la habitación de los niños para cambiar a Claire y ayudarle con sus ejercicios mientras le hablaba.

Bella ignoro las cicatrices del cuerpo de Danny y lo ayudo a bañarse llenando toda la bañera de burbujas.

—Ahora si dormirás en tu camita —le dijo Bella. Lo había acompañado al baño antes de dormir para que no se repitiera el accidente de la noche anterior —Recuerda que no hay nada que temer, si tienes una pesadilla y no puedes dormir vas a nuestra habitación —Danny asintió —Pero te pones tus pantuflas no quiero que pises el piso frío y te enfermes —le acaricio el cabello y Danny cerró los ojos al tacto de la caricia.

—Ahora a dormir —Bella le entrego su peluche y lo arropó hasta la barbilla —Descansa cariño, sueña con angelitos —Bella se acerco él y dejo un beso en su frente.

Cuando se iba a retirar Danny la tomo por la manga, se sorprendió pues el pequeño nunca había buscado su presencia al menos que estuviera muy asustado. Vio como Danny se sentó en la cama y dejo un beso en su mejilla que la dejo paralizada.

—_Gashas _—le dijo con su voz suave y baja, Danny se volvió a recostar en la cama abrazando al señor mono y se quedo dormido.

Bella se quedo un rato más ahí con la mano en su mejilla. Salió del cuarto con dirección para encontrarse con su esposo que aun estaba tratando de hacer dormir a Claire.

Danny sintió cuando Bella salió del cuarto, miro hacia la ventana y le agradeció a la estrella más grande y luminosa.

_Gracias mami._

* * *

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. A mi me encanto escribirlo. **

**¿Que tal les pareció Espero que me dejen saberlo. Ya saben que para cualquier cosa me pueden dejar un MP o un review o por cualquiera de las redes sociales que hay en mi perfil. **

**Muchas gracias a todas la que comentaron, leyeron, se suscribieron y agregaron a favoritos.**

**Saludos a todos. **


	9. Capitulo IX

**********************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._**

* * *

**Con todo mi corazón**

**Capitulo 9.**

—Bella, alguien te está buscando —Jane hablo por el intercomunicador de la oficina.

Bella dejo de escribir el e-mail que iba a mandar a su jefa, la encargada de servicios infantiles a nivel federal.

— ¿Quién es? —Bella toco el botón para hablar. La tarde había estado muy ocupada y entre cuidar a Claire y a Danny quienes estaban en su oficina, las horas habían pasado muy rápido.

—El detective Whitlock.

—Está bien, pásalo… Jane—le dijo.

—¿Si Bella?

—Puedes irte a casa para preparar a Lucy para su festival de Ballet.

—Pero aun faltan tres horas, puedo quedarme un rato más —le dijo la rubia al otro lado. La puerta de su oficina se abrió y vio entrar a su buen amigo.

—Estoy segura que ella se alegrará de verte antes de tiempo.

—Bien ¿necesitan algo? ¿Agua, café?

—No te preocupes yo me hago cargo de eso. —Bella volteo su silla hacia su frente y miro a Jasper quien estaba sentado frente a ella con una sonrisa.

—Isabella Swan de niñera, quién lo diría.

—Nada de eso — Isabella tomo una toallita y limpio la boca de Claire quien estaba gorgoreando sin sentido.

Desde hace una semana parecía que las cosas iban avanzando con ella, solo necesitaba un poco de incentivo para volverse una parlanchina.

— ¿Y quién son estos niños?

—Daniel y Claire, soy su "madre de acogida", desde hace algunos días viven con nosotros—Jasper elevo su ceja.

—Ese trámite dura hasta casi dos meses, no estaba enterado de que fueras voluntaria activa.

—Fue una emergencia y se podría decir que use un poco mis contactos —Bella le sonrió. Danny se acerco a ella ignorando a Jasper y le entrego otro dibujo, el cuarto del día —Gracias cariño —dejo un beso sobre su frente. Danny fui a la mesa en la que estaba sentado y le entrego su cartón de jugo vacío.

—_Mash—_Bella y Edward solo se conformaban con las palabras cortas que les obsequiaba Danny.

—Te daré una botella de agua, no puedes vivir a base de solo jugos —bromeo.

—Yo voy por ella —le dijo Jasper quien había observado toda la escena. Se levanto de su silla y salió. Regreso a los segundos con una botella de agua para el niño.

—Gracias —Bella le dio la botella a Danny cuando Jasper regreso — ¿A qué debo tu visita?

—Algo sin importancia—Jasper se acomodo en su asiento y doblo su pierna sobre la otra — ¿Supiste del asesinato de Biers?, Watson anda como loco, acaban de mandar unos análisis de ADN de piel que encontraron bajo sus uñas, al parecer la víctima se defendió aruñando a su atacante.

—Jasper—Bella se acerco a él —No me gustaría hablar de eso aquí —Aunque fue rápido, por instinto su mirada se volvió a Danny quien miraba por la ventana y rápidamente volvió a Jasper. A Jasper quien tenía diez años en su puesto, eso no le paso desapercibido. Un clic hizo en su cabeza.

—Ellos son los niños—le confirmo—Watson me dijo que te harías cargo, pero no que los alojarías en tu casa.

—Es una larga historia —Isabella modio la uña de su dedo pulgar.

—Tengo tiempo—Jasper le sonrió. Bella suspiro y empezó a contarle desde cuando había entrado a esa oficina y Danny la había confundido con su mamá, como se escaparon del orfanato, cuando llegaron a su oficina, la visita Carlisle y hasta hoy —Wow.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Si vienes a preguntarme por algo en lugar de Watson puedes decirle que se vaya a la m-….

—Hey —Jasper la interrumpió contendiendo la risa —hay niños en la habitación—Bella se sonrojo—Solo vengo a decirte que Alice está enojada contigo. Nunca confirmaste la cena con nosotros. Y si, me está matando lentamente, llevo tres días cenando barbacoa.

—Lo siento, pronto les recompensaremos.

—Esto espero, te llamara en la semana. Me tengo que ir, me espera mi último plato de barbacoa en casa. Nos vemos Bellita. Adiós Daniel —Danny levanto la vista de su dibujo y miro hacia Jasper sin mover un solo musculo de su cara —Solo soy el tío Jazz, espero que pronto nos visiten —Se acerco al niño y revolvió su cabello.

—Adiós Jasper, manda saludos de mi parte a Alice.

—Por supuesto dama.

Bella vio salir a su mejor amigo de su oficina. Por el trabajo de ambos habían coincidió algunas veces. También en algunos casos tuvieron que compartir muchas horas juntas durante algunos meses. Al salir del trabajo ambos salían a cenar o a beber una copa. De ahí surgió su amistad. Pronto conoció a Alice, su esposa y ahora mejor amiga y por supuesto a Edward, el hermano de Alice. El resto era historia.

Bella termino de enviar el e-mail que estaba escribiendo antes de que llegara Jasper, firmo algunos reportes, leyó algunos expedientes y salió con los chicos hacia su hogar. Por suerte Ángela estaba a punto de regresar al trabajo y su trabajo iba a ser disminuido. Estaba pensando en pedir unas vacaciones adelantadas para poder estar con los niños y disfrutar el momento.

Manejo por la ciudad hasta llegar a su casa, las luces estaban prendidas por lo que su marido ya debía de estar en casa.

Saco a los niños del coche y entraron a la casa, el sol apenas se estaba ocultando y todo a su alrededor tomaba el color rojizo de este.

—Llegamos —ayudo a Danny a quitarse su abrigo y guardo en el armario su pequeña mochila que contenía colores y hojas blancas.

Edward no contesto, Bella preocupada siguió el ruido de la sala y se encontró con la televisión encendida y Edward dormido acostado en el sillón de tres plazas. Bella pensó en despertarlo, pero tomo a Claire y la acostó sobre el pecho de su esposo. La pequeña empezó a balbucear y a moverse como lombriz, saliendo baba por toda su cara y manchando la camisa y cuello de su esposo.

La pequeña niña estiro sus manitas y con estas (también llena de baba) empezó a tocar la cara de Edward.

—_bá_.

—mmh—Edward parpadeo para despertarse completamente, se encontró con una cara de bebe frente a él —Hola preciosa—la agarra en sus brazos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en su barriguita con la boca, Claire soltó un gritito y la habitación se lleno de risas de bebe.

Bella miro hacia Danny quien miraba la escena desde la distancia con una mirada soñadora. Bella se acerco a él y lo tomo en brazos, dejo un beso sonoro en su mejilla. Danny poco a poco se iba abriendo a ellos, pero aun mantenía cierta resistencia. Aun se mostraba tímido para pedir algo y sobre todo para demostrar algún tipo de cariño o gratitud. A Bella y a Edward esto no les molestaba, solo querían que Danny se sintiera seguro y querido en ese hogar.

Siempre lo intentaban incluir en todas las actividades que hacían, desde regar las plantas del jardín, la cocina, ver la televisión, dibujar con él, jugar con él. Pero aunque él lo hacía, siempre se mostraba tímido al empezar una actividad.

Edward se acostó sobre la alfombra a Claire como parte de los ejercicios, después de comprobar que no hubiera nada con lo cual se pudiera golpear, se acerco a los chicos.

—Hola amor —dejo un casto beso en Bella —Hola Danny ¿Cómo fue su día? —revolvió el cabello del niño.

—Un poco cansado, pero nos divertimos mucho ¿verdad? Danny me dio cuatro hermosos dibujos.

—Me encantaría verlos luego.

—Jasper también fue a hablar a la oficina —justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó —Tu hermana está furiosa y quiere que vayamos a cenar.

Edward camino a una mesita donde tenían el teléfono, Bella se sentó en el sillón y cambio la televisión a las caricaturas para que Danny se entretuviera.

—_Edward Cullen ¿Qué es eso de que soy abuela y no lo sabía?_

— ¿Mamá?

—_Quién más hijo desconsiderado. _

Danny y Bella voltearon con Edward, la voz del otro lado del teléfono se oía hasta donde estaban.

— ¿Co-cómo sabes eso?

—_Mi nueva hija favorita, Alice, me acaba de llamar para contarme las buenas nuevas. _—Edward se pellizco el puente de la nariz.

—Te juro que te íbamos a contar. Papá te puede explicar por qué lo hicimos.

— _¿Tu padre sabe?—_ grito al otro lado una escandalizada Esme Cullen —_Ese hombre me va a escuchar también. Voy a ir en este momento a su casa._

—Mamá es tarde, los chicos están a punto de dormirse.

—_Bien, pero mañana tienen que venir a cenar, no acepto un no por respuesta._

—Bien, le diré a Bella. Por favor, que papá te explique toda la historia y no te enojes con él, nosotros le pedimos que te lo ocultara por un rato.

—_Está bien, nos vemos hijo. Salúdame a Bella. _

—_Adiós mamá._

— _¿_Todo está bien? —Bella le pregunto.

—Mi madre ya sabe sobre los niños, insistió en venir pero la hice cambiar de parecer. Nos invito mañana a cenar en su casa.

—Bueno algún día tenía que pasar. Creo que será bueno para Danny que conviva con otras personas—le sonrió a Danny —Hare la cena.

Edward se quedo con los niños. Danny se bajo del sillón y fue por sus cuadernos de dibujo y regreso a la sala. Siguió dibujando mientras miraba la televisión. Edward seguía con su hermana en el suelo.

Bella entro en la sala limpiándose las manos en el paño que sostenía, la cena ya estaba lista y les iba a avisar a los chicos. Entro a la sala y vio a Edward en el otro lado de la sala, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Danny dibujando mientras tarareaba en voz baja la canción que estaba saliendo en la televisión.

Su emoción fue tal que los ojos se le empañaron de lagrimas, se quedo en su lugar sin saber muy bien que era lo que tenía que hacer. Danny estaba tan encimado en su mundo que le parecía un delito tener que interrumpirlo.

Tenía que terminar su dibujo, era la única forma que encontraba de agradecerles a esas dos personas por haberle dado un hogar y que pudieran cuidar de ellos, especialmente su hermanita. Este dibujo era para Edward, había hecho muchos para Bella y ninguno para él.

Aunque realmente buscaba que las palabras salieran de su boca, no podía hacer que salieran. Cuando vivía en su otra casa, cada vez que vivía en su otra casa su mamá no dejaba que cantara sus canciones favoritas porque siempre estaba enferma de su cabecita y le dolía, también cuando quería platicar con los amigos de su mami estos lo mandaban a callar y su mamá solo… se reía.

Pero lo que había sido lo peor, fue la última noche que vio a su mami, el terror y el miedo habían hecho que su voz se escondiera al igual que el. Es por eso que él les daba sus dibujos a Bella y Edward era una forma de decirles lo feliz que estaba en su nueva casa y con ellos.

— ¡Ah! —el grito de Claire saco a Bella y Danny de sus pensamientos.

—No Claire —Edward aparto la muñeca que Claire quería meterse a la boca.

—Mmm, la cena esta lista —les dijo Bella aun aturdida.

—Gracias cariño. Vamos Danny a lavarse las manos.

Edward espero a que Danny se pusiera a su lado para acompañarlo al baño, Bella tomo a Claire en brazos y después de lavarle las manos, la sentó en su silla alta. Le puso un platito con puré de manzana para que ella lo comiera sola.

Edward llego con Danny y lo levanto para sentarlo en su silla. Bella sonrió al verlos llegar y empezó a servir los platos. Entrego su plato a Edward y luego uno a Danny, se agachó a su altura.

—He escuchado la voz más bonita del mundo —le susurro en su oído. Las mejillas de Danny empezaron a cambiar a un color rojo manzana.

* * *

**Hola a todos, he aquí un nuevo capitulo. Algunas cositas se descubrieron, en el próximo capitulo estará la familia y por supuesto en los siguientes capítulos veremos avances más significativos de los niños y por supuesto de la investigación. Espero que me digan que les pareció el capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, suscripciones, alertas y a los que leyeron. Me encanta leer sus comentarios y que les esta gustando la historia.  
**

**Este capitulo iba a ser un poco más largo, en realidad más largo, pero no se desesperen, esta misma semana tendrán el siguiente capitulo. **

**Por cierto, Chris de "El pequeño de mamá" esta nominado en los premios Fanfiction Addiction Awards en el grupo del mismo nombre en facebook (sin Awards) en la categoría de personaje infantil favorito, por si quieren pasar a votar, no le haría daño a nadie, es más ni me enojaría. **

**Por cierto los invito a pasarse a mis otras historias. **

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	10. La familia

**************************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._**

* * *

**Con todo mi corazón**

**Capitulo 10: La familia.**

—Nena, es hora de despertarse—Edward Cullen dejo un beso en el cuello de su durmiente esposa.

—Hmm, no quiero —Bella enterró su cabeza más en la almohada.

—Tenemos que irnos los cuatro juntos, los dejare en tu oficina y al final de la tarde pasare por ti.

Bella lo ignoro y siguió durmiendo, Edward rodó los ojos. Por lo menos era viernes.

—Hoy es la cena con mis padres, tenemos que estar ahí a las 7 de la noche —Edward miro a su esposa— ¿Bella? ¿Cariño, te volviste a dormir? —la sacudió por el hombro.

—Hmm, escuche…a las 7 con tus padres —Bella soltó un bostezo—ahora déjame dormir, Cullen.

Bella sintió como el cuerpo de su esposo abandonaba la cama. Por fin podría dormir un poco más. Trabajar, ser ama de casa y tener dos niños pequeños a quienes cuidar, lograba que quisiera quedarse todo el día acostada en la cama.

—Cariño, ¿te vas a despertar? —le pregunto Edward.

—No—le contesto con voz aniñada y se acurruco más en las cobijas.

—Bueno, si eso quieres.

No alcanzo a comprender las palabras de su esposo, cuando sintió frío a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que su cobija fue arrebate. Y sin bastarle eso, cuando menos se lo pensó fue levantada en brazos y puesta sobre el hombro de Edward.

—Edward ¿Qué haces?

—Ya verás querida —Pataleo para tratar de bajarse, vio como su marido se dirigía a la puerta del baño, miro hacia abajo y noto como su marido ya se encontraba desnudo.

—No, por favor —siguió pataleando —prometo que seré buena, no me quedare dormida más —dijo tratando de ocultar su risa.

—Muy tarde para eso —Edward le dio una nalgada, Bella se quedo con la boca abierta pero ya no pudo ocultar su risa.

Edward entro al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro a su espalda, Bella solo escuchaba el ruido de la regadera abierta.

—Edward no debes de gastar agua —le recrimino para que se olvidara lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Por eso, mi hermosa y dormilona esposa nos bañaremos juntos —Edward abrió la cortina y metió a Bella bajo el chorro del agua helada.

— ¡Edward! —Bella abrió la boca tratando de tomar aire, se cruzo de brazos sobre su pecho e intento quitarse del agua fría, pero pronto el agua volvió a una temperatura normal y agradable.

—Vamos a ayudarte con eso —Edward trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

Bella negó divertida con la cabeza y levanto las manos, Edward quito su blusa de tirantes rosa, saco su mano por la cortina y la dejo caer en cualquier lugar, luego siguió su pequeño short y sus bragas.

—No me has dado ningún beso hoy —Bella hizo un puchero, paso sus manos por los brazos de su esposo.

—Hoy amanecimos haciendo pucheros por todo ¿eh?

—Si —Bella hizo otro y sonrió. Edward se acerco a ella y dejo un beso en sus labios que se convirtió en una dulce seducción.

Bella apretó su pecho contra el de su esposo y fue bajando sus manos por la espalda de Edward.

—No—Edward se separo de ella y dejo un casto beso en sus labios — Ya es tarde.

—Ed— se quejo Bella

—Lo siento señorita Swan, si se hubiera despertado más temprano, ya sabes —Edward subió y bajo sus cejas, Bella frunció el ceño —Voltéate, te tallare la espalda.

.

.

— ¿Puedes despertar a los niños?— Bella tomo la mitad de su cabello y lo sujeto en un moño dejando que las puntas de su cabello se rizaran por si solas.

Edward asintió y salió de la habitación principal, cuando entro a la habitación vio como Danny miraba entre los barrotes de la cuna a su hermana que intentaba meterse su pie a la boca. Ambos se miraban fijamente, reconociéndose como hermanos y a través de esa mirada diciéndose el amor y cariño que se tenían ambos a pesar de su corta edad y lo mucho que habían vivido.

—Buenos días —Danny aparto la mirada de su hermana y miro a Edward que se acercaba a él, le sonrió. Claire dejo lo que estaba haciendo para levantar las manos hacia su padre adoptivo. Edward cargo a Danny y dejo un beso en su mejilla, cuando lo dejo en el suelo alfombrado le revolvió el cabello. —Danny, cada día estas más pesado y fuerte. Y creo que también un poco más alto —Danny volvió a la cama y tomo al _señor mono_ abrazándolo.

—Hola princesa —Cuando Claire se dio cuenta que de nuevo era el centro de atención volvió a levantar los brazos y a empezar a balbucear, seguramente teniendo una conversación con Edward sobre sus sueños mientras dormía —Vamos chicos, hora de desayunar —Edward levanto su mano hacia Danny para que la tomara. El pequeño se levanto de la cama con su siempre fiel amigo, _señor mono. _

—Hola mis bebes— Bella dejo el pan tostado en la mesa y se acerco a Edward y los niños que entraron a la cocina — ¿Dormiste bien, cariño? —le pregunto a Danny, acomodando su cabello. Danny asintió—Me alegro mucho —se agacho a su altura, lo abrazo y dejo un beso en su mejilla — Hola bebé —Bella tomo a la pequeña niña y la meció contra sus brazos. Acerco su nariz a la de la bebe y la frotó — ¿le has cambiado el pañal? —le pregunto a Edward, se rasco la nuca.

—Veras…

—Edward ve y cambia a Claire. Yo hice el desayuno, ya sabes las reglas. Además solo le has cambiado un pañal, que por cierto no estaba ni sucio —le entrego a la niña —Te quiero, ve rápido antes de que se enfrié el desayuno.

—Muy bien pequeña, vamos. Perdóname si te pongo el pañal en la cabeza o al revés —La voz de Edward se perdió mientras subía por las escaleras.

Bella negó con la cabeza, se acerco a la mesa y empezó a servir comida a Danny.

.

.

Bella miro hacia Danny, quien estaba recostado sobre su estomago en el sillón, hojeando un libro sobre la familia; pensó que pronto tendría que empezar a platicar con él sobre cómo vivía en su casa, como lo trataba su madre y qué fue lo que paso ese fatídico día. No era solo por el caso que estaba en suspenso, sino por el mismo progreso de Danny y que pudiera ser un niño normal sin traumas o temores demasiados fuertes para su corta edad.

A unos cuantos metros se encontraba Claire en un pequeño corral, también se encontraba sobre su estomago y estaba tratando de alcanzar un juguete que estaba en la otra punta. A veces se estiraba todo lo que podía, otras veces se arrastraba y con la aun poca fuerza de sus brazos y piernas gateaba unos cuantos pasos. Pero era un gran logro que hiciera cualquiera de las tres cosas y Bella se sentía feliz por eso.

—Danny —el pequeño levanto su vista de libro —Necesito cambiarte, en un rato nos vamos —Este día lo había llevado en pijama a la oficina, no veía ninguna razón de cambiarlo tres veces, además así estaría más cómodo.

Bella levanto la pequeña maleta que había llevado y saco de ahí el conjunto de ropa que Danny usaría.

—Te veras muy guapo con esto —le sonrió Bella — Tu nueva abuelita Esme se enamorara de ti —Danny se sonrojo.

Bella le quito la ropa y paso por su cabeza una camiseta azul cielo con un perrito con lentes oscuros en ella. Paso el pantalón de mezclilla oscura por sus piernas y termino amarrando los cordones de sus tenis. Peino con sus manos el cabello negro de Danny y lo dejo de nuevo para que pudiera seguir viendo su libro.

Luego fue el turno de Claire. Después de cambiarle el pañal, le puso una blusita rosa con un pollito saliendo del huevo en el frente combinado con unos pantalones rosas de un tono más bajo. El cabello de Claire ya estaba un poco largo, después de hacerle el cabello hacia un lado de su cabeza le puso un broche en forma de corazón para que le sujetara el cabello.

—Tal como una princesa —Bella cargo a Claire y se sentó en su silla con ella en el regazo.

A los pocos minutos llego Edward listo para llevarlos a la cena de sus padres. Durante el trayecto en la mañana le habían contado a Danny lo que iban a hacer ese día y las personas que iban a conocer. Aunque se había quedado serio por un momento asintió.

Edward estaciono frente a la casa blanca de dos pisos. Miro los dos coches que estaban estacionados frente a él, en la misma acera.

—Pensé que solo seriamos nosotros y tus padres —le dijo Bella.

—Bueno, yo también pensaba eso —Ambos salieron del coche y abrieron las puertas traseras. Bella tomo a una durmiente Claire y la puso en su carriola y Edward saco a Danny en brazos, el pequeño enredo sus piernas en su cintura.

—Tranquilo —Edward le dijo en voz baja a Danny quien ya estaba con su dedo pulgar en la boca. Edward acaricio su espalda —Ellos son nuestra familia y te querrán al igual que nosotros —Dejo un beso en su cabeza y caminó al encuentro de Bella que estaba a unos paso más adelante.

—Aquí vamos —Bella le dio una tranquilizadora sonrisa a Danny y a Edward.

Se acercaron a la puerta y Bella toco el timbre dos veces antes de que la puerta se abriera y mostrara a una Esme furiosa quien al ver al pequeño en brazos de Edward y a la niña dormida, cambio su postura y su mirada se enterneció.

—Hola mamá —le dijo Edward — ¿podemos pasar?

Esme salió de su ensoñación.

—Por supuesto querido —Esme respiro y trato de tranquilizarse tal como su esposo le había pedido. Se acerco a Edward y le dejo un beso en la mejilla —Los estábamos esperando ansiosamente. Bella estas radiante y hermosa —tomo las manos de Bella entre las de ella.

—Hola Esme, hace mucho que no nos mirábamos.

—Así es, pasen. La noche esta refrescando. Pero antes… cuando me presentaran a estos hermosos niños. —Esme les sonrió.

—Claro —todos entraron a la casa —El es Danny, un asombroso dibujante y la pequeña dormida es Claire una parlanchina en potencia —les presento Edward.

—Mucho gusto Danny —Esme acarició la mejilla del pequeño. Danny, tímido, escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Edward. Esme no se dejo entristecer por esa muestra, entendía la historia del pequeño. —Oh, la pequeña está dormida.

— ¿Quieres sostenerla? —Bella le pregunto a Esme.

— ¿Podría? —le pregunto con ojos esperanzados, hace mucho tiempo que no sostenía un pequeño en sus brazos. No podía contar a los nietos de sus amigas.

—Claro que si, duerme como una roca. Además es tu nieta.

Esme asintió con la cabeza, mordió su labio y tomo a Claire quien succionaba su chupón.

—Es tan pequeñita. Vamos, todos están ansiosos por verlos.

Bella dejo la carriola en el pasillo y juntos caminaron hacia la sala donde estaban todos reunidos.

Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, su cuñada Rose y Emmett.

— ¿Emmett? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto Bella a su hermano mayor.

—Bueno, Esme fue lo suficiente amable para invitarme a cenar y a contarme las nuevas de que soy tío—Se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

—Lo siento, aun nos estamos acostumbrando.

—Edward —Emmett lo saludo con un golpe en la espalda, Emmett rio —Tan debilucho como siempre ¿eh? Estar sentado en tu oficina tantas horas no es bueno, Eddy.

—Hola Emmett —Edward rodo los ojos.

Pronto empezó una ronda de saludos hacia los nuevos invitados. Claire pasó por los brazos de todos los invitados hasta llegar de nuevo a Esme quien la sostenía embelesada.

—Emmett ¿mis padres saben?

—Jo, por supuesto. Papá impidió que mamá subiera en el primer vuelo. Le prometió que pediría unos días libres en la oficina para poder visitarnos.

Bella pensó en su atolondrada madre y todas las actividades que ya debería de estar planeando para cuando llegara, su madre había sido maestra de Kínder Garden y por esa razón Bella creía que había provenido su amor por los niños.

—Jasper, no pensé que irías tan rápido con la noticia. —le dijo Bella a su amigo. Jasper se sonrojo. Edward pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la acerco más a ella.

Danny estaba jugando en el suelo con algunos coches que había traído desde la casa.

—Lo hubieras visto Bella, en cuanto cruzo la puerta fue lo primero que dijo. ¿Y adivina que traía consigo? Una caja enorme, le pregunte que era y ¿adivina qué? Era un castillo de pirata de plástico para el patio con disfraz y todo —Alice conto y todos en la sala rieron, excepto por Jasper quien se sonrojo aun más —Obvio yo no podía quedarme atrás así que al día siguiente fui de compras y traje algunas cosas, espero no les moleste.

—Por supuesto que no, gracias Alice, Jasper —Edward les dijo.

—Creo que deberíamos cenar ya —Emmett se froto el estomago.

—Por supuesto, podemos pasar en cualquier momento—Esme le paso la niña a Rosalie y se dirigió a la cocina en compañía de Emmett.

Mientras esperaban, Claire despertó y Bella fue por las cosas para cambiarla. Pronto todos pasaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer.

Edward cortó los pedazos de la carne en pequeños cuadritos para que Danny pudiera comerlos y Alice se ofreció a darle de comer la papilla a Claire que Bella había preparado en su casa con anterioridad.

Durante la cena todos siguieron conversando sobre lo que habían hecho las últimas semanas, la luna de miel de Emmett y Rosalie y sobre los niños.

—Te falta lo más importante, Danny. Come las verduras —le dijo Edward a Danny, el niño había empezado a jugar con los cubiertos. Solo se había comido los pedazos de carne y tomado dos vasos de jugo. Daniel formo un puchero.

—Cariño, si no comes tus verduras no habrá postre para ti —le dijo Bella. Danny suspiro, pero decidió que quería comer lo que le faltaba de su comida sentado en el regazo de Bella.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que había seis pares de ojos observándolos.

—Daniel ya puede entrar a la liga infantil de beisbol —Comento Carlisle —sería muy bueno para el que conviviera con otros niños antes de entrar al jardín de infantes.

—Primero tendríamos que ver si a Danny le gusta ¿qué opinas Danny? —le pregunto al niño, Danny se acurruco contra el cuerpo de Bella, ella le dejo un beso en la cabeza.

— ¡Mañana hay un juego! Podemos ir todos —les dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es genial!, hace mucho que no voy a un juego —intervino Alice emocionada.

—Oye no, los hombres necesitamos tiempo de chicos —Emmett flexiono sus músculos.

— ¡Emmett!

—Alice —le dijo Rosalie para terminar la pelea — Me acompañarías de compras, aun tengo que comprar algunas cosas para la nueva casa —le sonrió tranquilizadora.

— ¡Sí! Y sabes qué, tendremos un día de chicas, sin hombres, comeremos comida chatarra y hablaremos mal de ellos —Alice le saco la lengua a Emmett. —Desde las 10 en mi casa.

— ¿Y quién me hará de comer? —Emmett tomo la mano de su esposa y la miro con sus ojos grandes y oscuros. Alice le pego un manotazo en la mano.

—Tendrás que preparártelo tú, señor _día de chicos sin mujeres_.

—Bien.

—Bien —ambos cruzaron los brazos, mientras todos rodaban los ojos por la escena, Danny soltó una carcajada que hizo que todos rieran junto con él.

—Ya dejen de pelear niños —Esme se levanto de la mesa, aun ocultando su risa —Hora del postre. —Emmett levanto su puño al airé —Danny, ¿te gustaría galletas y helado?

Danny miro a Esme, Bella lo animo con la mirada. Al final Danny asintió.

—Por ser nuestro invitado de honor, Danny tendrá la bola de nieve más grande —Esme le guiño un ojo a Danny quien sonrió.

—Esme no es justo, yo soy tu bebé, también quiero una bola de nieve grande.

—Alguien te ha quitado tu lugar grandulón —le dijo Alice a Emmett —Además tú no eres su bebé, soy yo.

— ¡Basta niños! Todos en esta mesa son mis bebes, excepto Carlisle —le guiño a su esposo de manera provocativa. Por todo el comedor se escucharon _iugh, ¡mamá! y asco, _ el último por parte de Emmett. Carlisle por su parte tomo de su copa con agua mientras el color se extendía por su cuello y cara.

Bella le digo a Danny que volviera a su asiento mientras ayudaba a Esme en la cocina. Mientras hacían esto, Rosalie subió a Claire a una de las habitaciones pues se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

Danny nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida, el grandote se comportaba como un niño como él, pensó mientras miraba como Emmett tocaba el hombro de Alice y luego volvía su lugar silbando, no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Emmett le vio, sonrió y le hizo la seña de que guardara el secreto. Danny asintió. Miro alrededor y vio al hombre rubio, el doctor. El lo había curado y ya no se sentía tan cansado como antes y Edward le había dicho que estaba más grande.

La pequeña hadita, también parecía una niña pequeña, cuando Emmett estaba platicando con el doctor, le robo un poco de nieve y lo había puesto sobre su plato, ahora tenía más nieve. Alice le sonreía y en silencio le decía que guardara el secreto, luego Emmett volteaba a su plato y preguntaba quien le había robado su nieve. La hadita le decía que él se la había comido y luego lo llamaba _ gordo._

Los dos con cabello amarillo, eran muy amables, la mujer parecía muy amable como Bella y había buscado una camita para su hermana, además siempre que lo miraba le regala sonrisas llenas de dientes blancos. El hombre, había escuchado, le había comprado un regalo y además era policía y atrapaba a los malos como un superhéroe, esperaba que pronto capturara a _Él._

— ¿Quieres más galletas, Danny? —le pregunto Esme, primero se había comido su helado y había dejado para el final las galletas con chispas de chocolate. Danny negó con la cabeza, al ver las cuatro galletas que estaban en su plato. Extendió su mano para tomar el vaso de leche que Rosalie le había entregado, pero al acercarlo a él a través de la mesa, se le resbalo y el contenido y el vaso se estrellaron contra el piso haciendo que el vaso de vidrio se rompiera en miles de pedazos. Danny miro sus piernas manchas de leche….

_Una voz de hombre gritándole que le pasara la botella rápido, su madre encerrada en una habitación con otro hombre, ruidos extraños salían de él. Con la ayuda de un banco de madera se subió para alcanzar la botella que estaba encima de la encimera. Cuando la intento agarrar, el banco en el que estaba se destabilizo y la botella junto a él cayeron al piso alfombrado. _

_Vidrios rotos y un fuerte olor que le daban ganas de vomitar._

—_Estúpido niño — le grito la voz, escucho el ruido de los vidrios siendo pisados y sintió como la zarandeaban y le jalaban su cabello corto —Estúpido, espero que no estés muerto. _

_Abrió los ojos, las lágrimas salían por sus ojos, su cabeza dolía. Por suerte se había protegido con sus manos antes de caer. Quería gritar por su mamá para que viniera a curarlo, pero sabía que no servía de nada, aunque gritara nunca iría. _

— _¿Ya despertaste? —Le dijo en un tono que no le gusto —Ve a limpiar el desastre que hiciste._

—Danny, Daniel, Danny —Bella agitaba el cuerpo del niño que estaba entumecido aunque lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Danny abrió los ojos y empezó agitarse entre sus brazos.

— ¡No, no!—Danny empezó a llorar y gritar aun más fuerte, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Bella — ¡No! —Su cara empezó a cambiarle de todos los colores, desde rojo a morado. Bella desesperada miraba como Danny trataba todo el aire que podía con su boca — ¡No!

— ¡Daniel!

—Carlisle has algo —Esme le dijo a su esposo, este salió corriendo a su despacho.

—Cariño, estamos aquí, no pasa nada —lo tomo por la cara y fijo su mirada en el. La mirada de Danny se movía de un lado a otro buscando a alguien —Danny —Bella lo siguió viendo fijamente, los ojos de ambos se encontraron —Tranquilo, amor —Daniel seguía moviéndose nervioso en su lugar

"—Hey, mírame —le dijo cuando vio que los ojos de Daniel empezaban a querer revolotear por todo el lugar. —Tranquilo, respira conmigo —le señalo como inhalar y exhalar. —Tranquilo, de nuevo — Danny la imito, mordió su labio y empezó a sollozar de nuevo. —Shh, soy Bella. Aquí esta Edward también. Necesito que te tranquilices. Respira. —Danny empezó a tranquilizarse —Bien, ven vamos a acostarnos. "

Bella lo levanto en brazos y lo llevo hasta el sillón, donde lo acostó de lado.

—Sigue respirando cariño ¿Esme me podrías traer un paño mojado? —Esme asintió y regreso a la cocina. Edward se sentó en un extremo del sillón y tomo la mano de Danny dándole apoyo. Le sonrió al pequeño.

Carlisle regreso y trajo consigo su maletín con una mascarilla de oxigeno.

Esme llego y Bella le coloco el paño húmedo en la frente a Danny. Carlisle uso su estetoscopio para escuchar su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración.

—Aun sigue un poco alterado —Carlisle le coloco la mascarilla de oxigeno a Danny para ayudarlo a respirar mejor. Acarició su cabello. Los ojos de Danny se empezaron a cerrar por el cansancio. Pero no quería dormirse, no quería volver a revivir las imágenes de hace un momento.

—Sh, cariño—Bella acaricio su mejilla al ver que empezaba a agitarse de nuevo—Duerme, nosotros te cuidaremos.

Y al ver a todas las personas que lo observaban con preocupación y cariño alrededor de la habitación, sentir la mano de Edward en la suya y la caricia de Bella en su mejilla. Por primera vez se sintió seguro y pudo dormir sin miedo a que aparecieran feos sueños.

* * *

**Lo primero que debo decir es que los ataques de pánico no son nada bonitos y aunque intentes tranquilizarte no puedes hasta que te das cuenta que nada va a pasar y poco a poco vuelves a la normalidad. Y no solo lo investigue lo he vivido unas... ¿cuatro veces?**

**En fin, hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Esta vez esta más largo, aunque usted no lo crea, lo iba a dejar antes de que Esme entregara los postres, pero mis dedos tomaron vida propia y pues hasta ahí. A mi me encanto el capitulo, espero no haberlos decepcionado. **

**El próximo capitulo ya lo estoy escribiendo, espero tenerlo lo más rápido posible. Espero que me cuenten mediante un review, un MP, por Inbox, por Ask o por Twitter (en mi perfil) lo que les pareció el capitulo, estaré más que contenta de responderles y charlar un rato sobre nuestras opiniones ;)**

**Algunas saben, algunas no... que mi madre sera operada exactamente mañana, y tendré que cuidarla en el hospital y luego en mi casa. Así que mi tiempo libre se vera disminuido. Pero en mi tiempo libre tratare de escribir lo máximo que pueda para traerles capítulos. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**P. D: A partir de este capítulo los títulos no tendrán solo números, pronto cambiare el resto. **


	11. Día de Chicos

******************************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._**

* * *

**Con todo mi corazón **

**Capitulo 11: Día de chicos. **

—_Aun sigue un poco alterado —Carlisle le coloco la mascarilla de oxigeno a Danny para ayudarlo a respirar mejor. Acarició su cabello. Los ojos de Danny se empezaron a cerrar por el cansancio. Pero no quería dormirse, no quería volver a revivir las imágenes de hace un momento._

—_Sh, cariño—Bella acarició su mejilla al ver que empezaba a agitarse de nuevo—Duerme, nosotros te cuidaremos._

_Y al ver a todas las personas que lo observaban con preocupación y cariño alrededor de la habitación, sentir la mano de Edward en la suya y la caricia de Bella en su mejilla. Por primera vez se sintió seguro y pudo dormir sin miedo a que aparecieran feos sueños._

Después del susto que habían pasado con Danny, esperaron a que se durmiera y relajara para despedirse de toda la familia. Todos les pidieron que ante cualquier cosa los llamaran y Carlisle iría inmediatamente sin importar la hora. Bella y Edward no pudieron más que agradecer por aceptar a los niños tan rápidamente en la familia y por preocuparse por ellos.

—Si necesitas que alguien se quede con Claire o Danny mientras trabajas o haces algo, no dudes en llamarnos —le dijo Alice

—Y cuando despierte Danny, dile que lo queremos mucho y que pronto iremos a tu casa a jugar con todos sus juguetes nuevos.

—Gracias por todo chicos, será que mejor nos vayamos.

—Nos vemos mañana para el juego Ed, tal vez eso ayudara a Daniel a despejarse y alejar sus preocupaciones.

Aunque Edward no estaba seguro de si era lo mejor. Bella le dijo que era bueno que fortaleciera lazos también con el resto de la familia pues eso aumentaría su seguridad.

Bella espero en el auto con los niños dentro, mientras Edward iba por las bolsas de regalos que su familia les había hecho a los niños. Todos se despidieron en la puerta aun con la mirada preocupada. Bella se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

—Cariño ¿vas a dormir aquí? —Edward entro a la habitación de los niños y vio a Bella sentada en el piso recargada sobre la cama de Danny. Permanecía vigilando sus sueños.

—Supongo, no quiero que Danny despierte y se asuste de nuevo al no vernos. —Acaricio el cabello del niño.

Aunque seguía estando delgado, sus costillas se notaban un poco menos y su cara empezaba a tomar esa forma redonda infantil con sus mejillas regordetas.

—No puedes quedarte aquí, amanecerás con dolor en la espalada y cuello. Vamos los cuatro a dormir.

—No es bueno que Danny duerma con nosotros.

— ¿Qué puede pasar con una noche más? Sera como una pijamada —Edward se agachó junto a ella y dejo un casto beso —Venga, yo tomo Danny y tu a Claire.

—Bien —Bella se levanto de la cama y tomo a Claire. Bella se sorprendió al verla despierta —Cariño, ¿Qué haces despierta?—Beso su cabeza —hoy dormirás con nosotros.

Bella volteo hacia Edward quien estaba levantando a Danny de su cama. El pequeño se movió inquieto por el movimiento, pero después de un _Sh_ tranquilizador de Edward, se acurruco contra el cuello de este.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana y en la habitación principal se encontraban durmiendo Isabella, Daniel abrazando al _señor mono_ con una mano y la cintura de Bella con la otra, Edward y sobre el pecho de este, Claire boca abajo con un chupón rosa en sus labios.

.

.

—Recuerda que tienes que tomarme la mano en todo momento —Danny asintió —también puedes tomársela a Emmett o Jazz—Edward le revolvió el cabello y le ayudo a ponerse su pequeña mochila.

Habían pensado que después del ataque que había tenido Danny el día anterior se iba a mostrar temeroso e inseguro, pero cuando le preguntaron que si quería ir al juego de beisbol había asentido emocionado.

Edward se mostraba totalmente preocupado, nunca había salido con Danny solo y menos a un lugar lleno de gente. La noche anterior también había sentido un gran susto y por lo tanto sentía que tenían que quedarse en casa todos juntos y mimar a Danny todo el día.

—Recuerda que si quieres volver a casa solo tienes que avisar a Edward —Bella se acerco a los hombres con Claire en su cadera. Danny volvió a asentir —Los quiero, diviértanse y coman muchas chucherías. —Bella beso a Edward en los labios. Edward cargo a Danny para que Bella pudiera dejar un beso en su frente —Se cuidan. Ya sabes, si empieza a correr aire le pones la chaqueta a Danny y nada de correr por las escaleras del estadio con Emmett.

—Claro nena. Dile adiós a mamá, Danny —Bella y Edward se quedó pasmados al escuchar lo que el había dicho. Danny los miro sin entender.

—Bueno… será mejor que se vayan. Las chicas llegaran en unos minutos y Alice los sacara a patadas —dijo nerviosa tratando de no darle tanta importancia a las palabras de Edward.

.

.

—Ya sabes Danny, no sueltes mi mano hasta que entremos.

Después de dar dos vueltas por el estacionamiento por fin habían encontrado un lugar en donde estacionarse aunque claro, estaba muy lejos de las taquillas, lugar donde se encontrarían con Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle.

—Oye amigo, no sabía que habías traído al _señor mono_ contigo —Edward vio la cabeza que salía de la mochila de Danny, este se sonrojo —Esta bien, yo siempre llevaba mi cobija a todas partes. Vamos —Edward le extendió la mano y Danny la tomo para encaminarse con los chicos.

Edward llego al lugar señalado y después de barrer el lugar con sus ojos los encontró. Jasper y Emmett se encontraban con los brazos cruzados y a unos pasos de ellos, Carlisle se encontraba tratando de ocultar su risa.

—Hola chicos, papá ¿Qué sucede?

—Lo que pasa es que aquí tu cuñado —señalo Emmett.

—Tú también eres su cuñado.

—Como sea, trae una gorra del enemigo.

—Lo que Emmett intenta decir es que Jasper trae como obsequio para Daniel una gorra de _los Medias Blancas de Chicago_ —explico Carlisle —Y Emmett trae una camiseta de los marineros.

—Oh, gracias supongo. Pero la realidad es que en casa apoyamos a los Yankees. Papá es de New York —Edward se encogió de hombros

— ¡Oh dios Mío! Como pude permitir que mi hermanita se casara contigo—Emmett se llevo la mano al pecho— Tengo que salvar la reputación de mi familia. Danny ¿quisieras usar la camiseta que te trajo el tío Emm? —Emmett le extendió la camiseta a Danny. Edward rodo los ojos ante el comportamiento de Emmett.

Danny asintió y tomo la camiseta.

—Eso no es justo, Emmy —replico Jasper —Danny ¿te gusta la gorra? Tío Jazz la trajo para ti.

—Estás loco, ¿quieres que a mi sobrino le hagan bullying?

Después de 10 minutos más de pelea entre Jasper y Emmett, los cinco por fin pudieron entrar al estadio. Danny usaba ambas prendas, la gorra y la camiseta, formando una combinación extraña para el partido que se iba a realizar esa tarde.

Cuando llegaron a sus lugares después de pasar por todos los puestos, Danny traía en su mano derecha un hot dog y Edward sostenía con su mano libre un refresco grande para ambos. En cambio Emmett cargaba consigo dos hot dog, una bolsa de pretzels, una de palomitas, unos nachos y un refresco grande.

— ¿En verdad te comerás esa cantidad de comida?

— Bueno, mi Rosie no estará conmigo todo el día, así que tengo que alimentarme de alguna manera —Todos rodaron los ojos.

El juego dio inicio y Edward explicaba a Danny cada jugada que hacían los jugadores, Danny asentía a sus palabras. Danny también se divirtió con el entretenimiento que había en el estadio como cuando pusieron la canción de _we will rock you _ y todos siguieron el ritmo de la canción con sus palmas, ¡hasta lo había intentado hacerlo él!, también se divirtió con las diferentes botargas.

Por un momento se asusto cuando la gente empezó a gritar, se abrazo a Edward automáticamente, este le correspondió el abrazo y le dijo en su oído (debido a los gritos de las personas y de Emmett) que el bateado había hecho un _Home run_ con la casa llena. Después de eso decidió que el regazo de Edward era más cómodo y se quedo allí, Edward paso su brazo por su cintura para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras seguía con la mirada en el juego, Emmett le compartió de sus nachos y Carlisle de sus cacahuates.

—Y bien Jazzy ¿Qué se siente que tu equipo muerda el polvo? —Los cinco iban bajando las escaleras. Aunque habían esperado unos cuantos minutos a que los pasillos se vaciaran un poco, estos seguían igual que al principio.

—Bueno, estaban jugando de visitantes, eso les dio una ventaja de ustedes.

—Aja —Emmett rodeo los hombros de Jazz.

Cuando llegaron al piso principal había aun mucha gente. Se apretujaron contra una pared para ver por dónde estaba la salida. Edward iba a tomar a Daniel en brazos para que no se alejara cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba junto a él.

— Emmett ¿y Danny? —le pregunto al hombre que seguía bromeando con Jasper.

—No estaba junto a ti.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Carlisle le pregunto sobre el ruido de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

—Danny no está — Edward se acerco a Carlisle —Tenemos que encontrarlo.

Los peores escenarios pasaron por la cabeza de Edward, pero en ellos siempre se encontraba un Daniel asustado por verse solo.

—Muy bien esto haremos —Jasper entro en su papel de Detective Jasper —Edward ve a la estación de seguridad y repórtalo. El resto nos separaremos y lo buscaremos. Nos vemos aquí en quince minutos.

Todos asintieron y siguieron el plan de Jasper. Mientras se dirigía a la estación de seguridad, Edward sentía un ardor en su pecho, como si el aire le faltara. Llego al lugar y dio el reporte. El oficial encargado hablo por su radio y dio aviso a los demás elementos de seguridad para que se iniciara la búsqueda del niño e inspeccionaran las puertas de salida.

Edward salió y por su cuenta empezó a buscar por alrededores, se encontró a Emmett y después de revisar su reloj caminaron hacia las taquillas para ver qué plan era el que seguía.

— ¿Tuvieron éxito? —Edward negó incapaz de negar.

—Las puertas están siendo vigiladas, tenemos que seguir buscando —les informo Emmett.

Todos quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos, tratando de pensar cuál era el siguiente paso.

—Edward, Danny no tiene una mochila igual —Edward voltio a su espalda y vio a un niño que tiraba con fuerza de la mano de alguien que lo jalaba. Camino unos pasos hacia adelante y entrecerró sus ojos para enfocar mejor. Cualquier niño podía tener una mochila como esa, cualquier niño podría estar haciendo un berrinche e intentar escapar de sus padres, pero ahí, ahí, estaba la cara del _señor mono _saliendo del bolsillo más grande de la mochila.

—Si es él. Llama a seguridad —Edward le dijo a Emmett y corrió tras el niño que cada vez se alejaba más. Jasper y Carlisle siguieron a Edward.

Danny jalaba de su mano, quería estar con Edward y no con ese señor que le daba miedo. En un momento había estado con Edward y al siguiente sintió que le mar de personas lo jalaban lejos de él y aunque intento gritar no pudo. Hasta que sintió como era tomado de la mano y jalado. Sus lágrimas no habían parado de salir. Tenía mucho miedo, quería estar con Edward, Bella y su hermanita.

Sus pies no alcanzaban a seguir el ritmo de ese señor, por lo que tropezaba en algunas ocasiones.

— ¡Danny!¡Daniel! ¡Oiga, deténganse! —vio como la espalda del señor se tenso y empezaba a caminar más rápido. Esa voz, era la de Edward. Él lo había encontrado.

Volteo hacia atrás y vio como Edward se acerca corriendo hacia donde estaban. Intento gritar _"¡Aquí estoy!" _ Pero no pudo. Edward se acercaba cada vez más y más hasta que puso su mano sobre el hombro del señor y este se detuvo abruptamente.

— ¿Adónde vas con mi hijo? —Edward volteo hacia el al sujeto que mantenía sujeto con fuerza a Daniel.

— ¿Su hijo? ¿Quién es usted?

—Edward Cullen, suelte a mi hijo.

—Lo siento, señor Cullen. Yo solo llevaba al pequeño a la estación de seguridad, lo encontré llorando. —El hombre quito su gorra de los marineros y sonrió a Edward. Danny lo miro y jaló su mano con desesperación. El hombre lo soltó y el niño corrió hacia los brazos de Edward quien lo cargo y lo beso en su cabeza diciéndole que nunca se volviera a separar de el. Danny asentía escondiendo sus lágrimas y mirada en el cuello de Edward.

— ¿La estación queda al lado contrario? —le pregunto Jasper en su papel.

—Lo sé, por eso me dirigía a unos de los oficiales —El hombre metió sus manos en sus pantalones y se balanceo en sus talones —Lo siento chicos, no me quiero meter en problemas, les estoy contando la verdad.

Jasper lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados.

El oficial que había atendido a Edward llego y dio aviso por su radio que el niño había sido encontrado.

—Bueno, supongo que gracias —Edward extendió su mano al hombre.

—No hay porque, pero ¿Cómo se llama su hijo? —le pregunto.

—Daniel Cullen.

—Lindo nombre, aunque permítame decirle que el niño debe de parecerse a su madre —Edward frunció el ceño ante las palabras del hombre —Nos vemos, adiós señor Cullen, adiós Daniel —el pequeño se estremeció y se pego más a Edward. El hombre se puso la gorra y asintió hacia los presentes, dio la vuelta y se fue silbando.

—Bueno ¿Alguien quiere un helado después del susto?

—Cariño ¿quieres ir? —Edward separo la cara del niño de su cuello y limpio su cara manchada. Danny asintió y se volvió a recostar sobre su hombro.

—Vamos por ese helado, necesito una buena ración de azúcar después de ese susto.

Cada uno camino hacia su coche, Edward iba acariciando la espalda de Danny para que se calmara. No sabía cómo iba a decirle a Bella lo que había vivido ese día. Esperaba que no se enojara con el y ni con ninguno de los chicos.

—Te amo pequeño, no vuelvas a darme un susto de esos —lo beso en la frente antes de abrocharle bien su cinturón y cerrar la puerta trasera.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas del capitulo anterior. Me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Ahora con el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus conclusiones de este capitulo. Este capitulo fue hecho para que vieran la relación de Edward y Danny porque sentí que Edward compartía más tiempo con Claire y no es así, a los dos los quiere igual. **

**Y con esto, doy por finalizada la nota de autor, ya son más de 200 reviews ¡muchísimas gracias!**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


End file.
